That Clichéd Fuzzy Feeling Inside
by Lorena Whatshername
Summary: Kyle begins to develop a crush on Bebe, but she's dating Clyde. That still doesn't stop Kyle from trying to win her heart. Meanwhile, Wendy is scared that she might be pregnant with Stan's child. Why are teenage hormones so difficult to deal with? BxK
1. When Did Bebe Get So Hot?

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Enjoy my fanfiction!**

* * *

Chapter 1: When Did Bebe Get So Hot?

It all happened at that time when he agreed to go to the mall with his best friend, his best friend's girlfriend, and his best friend's girlfriend's best friend. Kyle Broflovski was on the computer researching information for his history essay, the topic being about the Vietnam War. While jotting down a couple of notes, he heard a honk outside his house. He dashed to his living room and went to the window. Out the window, he saw a small, feminine-looking car. He saw someone roll down the window; it was Stan Marsh, waving over to him. He smiled and waved back.

"Hey mom!" Kyle shouted. "I'm going to the mall with my friends!"

"Okay bubby!" his mother, Sheila replied. "Just make sure to wear a coat when you're going out!"

Kyle grabbed the big orange coat that hanged on one of the hooks nearby the door. He also grabbed his green winter hat, the one with the floppy ears on each side. He placed it on his head, trying to force his curly red hair to go inside. "See ya, mom!" he called out once more, opened the door, and ran outside to the purple car.

He opened the back door to the car and went inside. The inside of the car was stale gray. The seats in front of them were adorned by fluffy decorations. Everything smelled like candy caramel. The radio was set on a Taylor Swift song. _Figures, _Kyle thought. He was getting sick of hearing Taylor all over the radio. This was like the typical girl's car.

Bebe Stevens sat nearby, greeting him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey," he muttered to her, while nodding his head to her direction.

"Hey," she muttered back.

Kyle placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. "Hey dude."

"What's up?" Stan replied.

"Wendy."

"Kyle." Wendy Testaburger turned and flashed a wide grin at him. "Buckle up." He did what he was told. She began to drive off to their destination. No one really said started up a conversation, except a few small talk here and there. After it was only Taylor Swift they were hearing, Wendy decided to break off the silence completely. "So, where do you guys wanna go first?"

"Gamestop!" Stan retorted. "We're going there first."

Wendy gave him a look of disapproval. "Umm, I don't think so."

"Oh come on Wendy," Stan pleaded, "Tekken 6 is out and I really want to buy it! There's probably a few left on stock since the holidays are coming."

"People still play Tekken?" Kyle asked.

"What kind of question is that? OF COURSE people still play Tekken! That's why they're coming out with a 6th one, but there are greedy little bitches who will do anything to be the first ones to get it!"

"Like you?" Wendy asked teasingly.

"Yeah like me," Stan replied without hesitation. He paused for a moment. "Wait, no, not like me."

"Look, if it's such a big deal for you," she continued, "maybe you should wait until your parents get it for you. Since the holidays ARE coming soon and what-not."

Stan groaned in irritation. "But they're probably not gonna have any left for the holidays!"

"There are always other stores, Stan."

He sighed in defeat. "Well since you don't wanna go to Gamestop, where do you wanna head first?"

"Abercrombie!" Wendy howled in excitement.

"Hell no. We ARE NOT going to that stupid ass store with those stupid ass people and those stupid ass posters of those stupid ass looking gay guys in there."

Wendy rolled her eyes in frustration. "It's not stupid. And besides, I got you a sweater from there when it was your birthday!"

"Yeah, and I love it very much, thanks a lot honey," Stan said quickly.

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "I never even seen you wear it."

"Weeeeeeeellllll," Stan turned to the window and began reminiscing about the things he had done to the Abercrombie sweater. The next day right after Wendy gave it to him, he invited Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny over. They were at his backyard, planning to burn the sweater until there was nothing left of it. First, they placed it on a bunch of sticks they found from the area. They poured gasoline all over it. Stan had a match he found in the coat pockets of his father and began lighting the sweater on fire. Quickly, it was engulfed in flames, beautiful, dancing, mesmerizing flames that made all four of them laugh maniacally. They even proceeded to roast a few marshmallows on the fire as well (Cartman's idea). It was a memorable bonfire.

"_You know, I've learned something today," Stan announced to his friends, "And it's that stupid trademark labels like Abercrombie CAN be used to make really good bonfires."_

"I spilled coffee all over it," Stan lied, his mind returning to the present.

Kyle snorted at this, knowing it was a lie, which earned him a quick glare from Stan.

"Yeah, sure," Wendy said sarcastically. "Since when do you drink coffee? I've never seen you drink it before."

"I've been drinking coffee since blah, blah, blah..." That's all what Kyle and Bebe heard right after they began to tune them out, due to the fact they were getting sick of their bickering. They glanced at each other and acknowledged one another's shared pain.

"Okay, okay, we're not going to Abercrombie then!" Wendy declared, to Stan's victory. "Bebe, where do you wanna go?"

Bebe shouted, "Hot Topic!"

"WHAT!?" Kyle shouted as well.

"NO. WAY." Stan also shouted.

Wendy glanced over at Stan. "There's no pleasing you people!"

"But why Hot Topic?" Stan questioned in utter disbelief.

"Yeah, WHY Hot Topic?" Kyle also questioned in the same tone. "Hot Topic is for goth, punk, or emo posers who are too lazy to find a low-key store that actually fits their dumb stereotype, so they have to settle for something corporal and commercialized. It doesn't always have to be for posers, it can just be people who have general bad taste and try to look dark and awesome at the same time while failing in both miserably."

"Yeah," Stan agreed. "And not to mention, they have a Twilight section now. They've really sold out more than the wannabes who shop there."

Bebe felt insulted after the Hot Topic rant Kyle gave to them. "I'm not a poser," she defended herself while crossing her arms displeasingly, "and I'm not a wannabe sell-out either."

"No one said you were," Kyle argued.

"But you implied it," Bebe argued back. "And I never even insulted you in any way, Kyle Broflovski."

Kyle was taken aback by this. _What about Stan!? He said stuff about it too. Why am I the only one getting yelled at for this?_

"I'm starting to think you guys get your clothes from the Salvation Army," Wendy joked and laughed at her own remark. "And what's so bad about Twilight? I love Twilight."

"Ugh, we know Wendy," Stan muttered irritatingly. "I don't even know why you like it. It's probably because the main guy sparkles like the jewelry you wear."

"Nu-ugh, it's because he's sexy as hell," Wendy replied.

"Ew, the guy who plays him in the movie isn't really all that good looking," Bebe said. "And Edward Cullen is an over-controlling boyfriend. The main girl is such an idiot. I don't get why you're into that stuff, Wendy." Kyle was surprised when he heard this coming from Bebe. He always thought she was the kind of girl who would shove Twilight in people's faces if they never read it or just disliked the novel in general.

"He's not over-controlling!" Wendy exclaimed. "But I agree, Bella's an idiot."

"You dressed up as her for Halloween!" Stan reminded her.

"So? You dressed up as Edward!" Wendy said to him.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to though," he admitted, "I did it for you."

Wendy immediately changed her expression. "Really?" she asked all sweetly and non-argumentative.

"Yes, really," Stan answered with the same hershey-kisses tone. "It's because I love you."

"Awwwwww, Stan." Their heads leaned towards each other, and they began to smooch. Bebe watched in fasincation. Kyle tried to ignore the teenage display of affection, and much preferred it if Stan used to vomit like he did when they were nine.

Bebe sighed dreamingly. "Don't they make such a perfect couple?" she asked romantically.

"More like sickening and absolutely gut-wrenching," Kyle replied while holding onto his throat. This earned a giggle from Bebe. Kyle felt content when he heard her laugh. He placed his hands over his mouth and made a sound like a walkie-talkie.

"Attention horny teenagers," he announced to them, "keep your eyes on the road at all times. That is all."

Wendy and Stan broke apart from this. Bebe was laughing uncontrollably now. They, however, didn't find it in the least bit amusing.

"Was that necessary?" Wendy asked rhetorically.

"Yeah dude, what's your problem?" Stan added.

"My problem is that I don't wanna get into a car accident. So in other words, it WAS necessary for me to ruin that. Sorry, my safety comes first then your little moments with each other."

Stan shrugged. "Well, that is true."

"See? And that's why you're awesome, Stan Marsh."

"Gay," Wendy commented.

"How is that gay? If one guy compliments another guy, you people always think it has something to do with us wanting to blow each other. We're just best friends, like you and Bebe."

Kyle turned to Bebe. Her attention was focused on something entirely else--- probably reminiscing about some other time at some other place. It was at that moment, he realized there was something completely different about her. She still looked like her regular self though. She still had her blue eyes. She still had on pink lip gloss. She still had her red coat on. She still had jeans on. She still had black boots on. She still had long blond hair. But what, oh what, had changed about her?

He looked really closely and noticed her hair was completely straightened. It wasn't its usual curliness. It was stick and hay-like, and it looked totally off on her. It was destroying her unique beauty....

.... And then it started to hit him, like a ton of bricks. She was one of the prettiest girls he's ever seen. He never realized it until he began actually focusing on her. He never showed any interest in her, except, for that one-time she was developing breasts in the fourth grade. Oh, how they've developed really nicely too. Now, she has slightly larger breasts for a girl her size, but they didn't really overthrow her body proportion. Everything looked right for her. Just _perfect._

Except for that boring-looking hair he's seen everyday on just about _every_ girl. It didn't fit Bebe right, like her natural curls did.

"Since when do you straighten your hair?" he asked. Bebe diverted her attention to him.

"I've been straightening it for awhile," she replied. "Look who doesn't pay attention." A teasing smirk appeared on her flawless face. It drove Kyle a bit over the edge.

"She looks really gorgeous," Wendy complimented on it. _Of course you think it looks "gawjus", _Kyle thought bitterly, _you're just another one of those teenage girl clones that copies what other teenage girl clones are doing in order to fit in. I wonder what Stan ever saw in you, since he'd probably see it in everyone else too..._

_And you're influencing Bebe to do it too. _He was staring at her for a very long time. He couldn't look away at her newly-discovered beauty. It intrigued and intimidated him all at the same time. How come he hadn't seen her like this before? Maybe it was because he tried avoiding her, from that time at the clubhouse when they were playing truth or dare. It was there he received his first kiss from her, since she did have a crush on him. He was too disgusted to persuade a relationship with her though, but it was because he was only nine. He didn't really want anything to do with girls at the time.

But now that he's sixteen, he didn't mind if he had someone to fool around with.

Bebe felt Kyle stare at her. She turned her head to him, her dark blue eyes meeting his deep brown ones. They stared at each other for a second or two, and then she gave him a kind smile. He smiled back and looked away. His heart jumped around in excitement, and he couldn't really stop smiling after that.

--

They were at the mall after a few minutes. They all agreed that they would head to a girl's store first. Then, it they would go to a guy's store. Afterwards, it would be so on and so forth. The store Wendy and Bebe agreed on was Love Culture. Kyle and Stan agreed the store sounded like a name for a gay hippie's band.

They all went inside and the two girls went walking towards the shirts. The two guys followed behind, while trying to come up with gay-sounding hippie names for one another. Wendy held out a silky checker black-and-white blouse and placed it against her chest.

"Do you think this would look good on me, Stan?" she asked her boyfriend.

"You should definitely be called, Radikyle Blows-keys" Stan said to Kyle.

"Stan!" Wendy screeched.

Everyone except Wendy laughed at what Stan had said. "What? Oh sorry, Wendy."

"What are you guys doing?" Bebe asked curiously.

"We're coming up with band names for each other," Kyle responded. "Like Stan is Stanadelic Marshmallow. It's supposed to be gay hippie-ish sounding."

"Oh really? What's your band going to be called?"

"The Love Culture!" The boys flashed the peace signs to them.

Wendy couldn't help but laugh at their nonsense. She went back to finding other types of clothes that she could wear. Meanwhile, Kyle saw a bunch of fedora hats that caught his attention. He tapped Bebe on the shoulder and gestured to them. She shrugged at the gesture. He grabbed her hand to take her to the hats. When they were near the hats, Bebe grabbed one and examined it. She placed one on her head.

"Hey, Kyle, how do I loo...?" She stopped when she saw Kyle wear one on top of his winter hat.

"Hey look! I'm Michael Jackson!" Bebe shook her head, a nervous grin appearing on her face.

Stan and Wendy went towards them as soon as they saw Kyle with a hat on.

"Cause this is thriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilleeeeeer, thriller night!" Kyle began to do the thriller dance, but only the parts that were well-known to everyone. Stan began to howl like a wolf.

"Take off your hat, Kyle," Bebe requested. "It would be funnier if you have the other hat actually on your head."

Kyle shook his head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't want anyone seeing my hair."

"So? We've seen your hair before," Wendy said. "We're kinda seeing some of your hair right now." Kyle pulled on his winter hat tightly. "Come on, Kyle, we already know you're a firecrotch."

"Shut up!"

"It's true! I mean, look at Stan. He took his hat off and he's not embarrassed."

"It's because he doesn't have crazy-curly hair like me."

"Just because it's curly," Bebe began, "doesn't mean it's bad hair. You have to embrace your curliness."

Kyle gave her a hypocritical look. "Look whose telling who to embrace their curliness. I think you should follow your own advice, Bebe."

Bebe narrowed her eyes. "That's different. I'm a girl and I deserve to try something new."

Kyle rolled his eyes and placed the fedora hat back. "Whatever."

--

After looking at a few stores, they decided to hit the food court. They each went to buy what they wanted to eat. When they were finished, Wendy murmured about forgetting something at her car and she wanted to Stan to help her find it. Stan went along with it, leaving both Kyle and Bebe on the table alone. They weren't stupid. They knew what Wendy and Stan were going to do at the car.

"Sooooo, what do you think they're trying to find?" Bebe asked Kyle, knowing he would say something stupid and hilarious.

Kyle bit his lip to hide some of his laughter. "HER G-SPOT." They both laughed their heads off, people began glancing at them for making the loudest noise.

When they started to calm down, Kyle began to apologize. "Bebe, I just want to say I'm sorry. When we were at the car and in that store, I acted like a real douche to you, and you don't deserve that. You're actually a pretty cool person."

Bebe couldn't believe this was coming from Kyle. "I forgive you, Kyle. I mean, it's nice to know you feel bad about how you treated me. I think that's pretty gutsy for a guy."

Kyle had an innocent expression on his face. _She called me gutsy. _

"Hey, do you have a partner for that honors english project?"

He shook his head. He completely forgot Bebe was in his honors english class. He never really paid attention to her, or anyone else for that matter. All he paid attention to was the teacher, the board, and the slow-paced clock.

"Oh. Me neither. Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure, okay." He wanted to do backflips and frontflips on his chair. Maybe he could actually have a chance with her. Maybe this was a sign that foreshadowed later on as them being a couple....

"Ugh, they're taking so long into finding whatever it is Wendy needs to find," Bebe complained.

"Well, the G-spot isn't really an easy place to find," Kyle stated.

"Shut up."

"Come on, do you really think they're actually trying to find something in the car?"

"Not really. But I think they would've been finished already, judging by Stan's libido."

Kyle let out a loud laugh at that statement. "Haha, what makes you think Stan finishes quickly?"

Bebe chuckled a bit. "I don't know, I'm just making fun of him."

"Do you wanna go check what the two lovebirds are up to?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't think I wanna disturb their little search party. What if they're almost finished finding whatever it is they need to find? We might disturb their concentration."

"You're right. But it makes it all the worth their reactions when they see us interrupt them."

Bebe was reluctant at first, but then she caved in and went with Kyle to check up on Stan and Wendy. As they somewhat predicted, they were fooling around in the car.

Wendy was on top of Stan at the back seat. They were passionately making out with each other, as if they've never seen each other for millions and millions of years. When Kyle went to check on the windows closely, he could only make out Wendy's long dark hair, which was covering her face and Stan's. He knocked on the window, which caused Wendy's head to immediately pop up and meet her face with Kyle's. Stan turned his head and saw Kyle as well.

"Hey guys!" Kyle greeted them. "Bebe and I wanted to help you find whatever is was you guys were trying to find. Guess you already found it. Why didn't you invite us to the celebration?" Wendy flipped off Kyle. She scurried to the driver's seat. Stan opened the door.

"So, did you finally get some?" Kyle asked him.

"Oh, I already got some," Stan replied. "What about you? Did you finally get _any_?" He gestured his head to Bebe. Kyle became mad at him.

"Just shut up and go tongue your girlfriend again." He and Bebe went to back seat. Stan went to the passenger's seat.

They were all quiet on the way home. First, it was Kyle who was dropped home.

"See you tomorrow guys," he told them.

"Later," Stan said.

"See you tomorrow too," Wendy said.

"See you at english," Bebe said.

He closed the door and walked towards his home. He couldn't wait to see Bebe again at honors english.

* * *

**End of chapter. Please review. :)**


	2. Not Your Ordinary Monday

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites, and the alerts! :) Just to tell you, there may be too much StanxWendy in this chapter, but that doesn't take away the fact this is KylexBebe. Enjoy, my readers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Your Ordinary Monday

"Why is there water on the floor?" Stan asked as he glanced down at the puddle of water in the middle of the hallway.

"Janitors," Kyle retorted, standing next to him. "They never get the job done."

They both glanced up to see Eric Cartman running towards them. "Hey, guys!!" he shouted at them, running closer and closer to the puddle of water...

"Cartman!" Stan shouted back, "watch out for that----"

It was too late. Cartman slipped and fell right on the puddle. "AAAAAAAGGGGH!" he yelled as he gracefully flew up in the air and landed with a _thug_ on his back. "SONOFABITCH!"

A few chuckles were heard in the background.

"Tried to tell you," Stan muttered, while he shook his head.

"I give that a 7," Kyle commented on his fall.

"Yeah, well, I give your face a 2," Cartman said while standing up slowly and carefully. "Jew fag."

Kyle gave him an irritated look. "At least I'm not the one with the wet back now. Fat ass."

Cartman started to walk past by them. "You know what? I was about to tell you assholes something really cool. But now, I'm not even gonna mention a word to you guys."

Stan and Kyle sighed and they began to follow behind him. "What is it, Cartman?" Stan asked, not really caring what it was he wanted to tell them.

Cartman quickly turned around. "Okay, okay, you ARE NOT going to believe it!"

"What!?"

"I......" He paused for dramatic suspense. "Got Tekken 6 for Thanksgiving!"

"What!?"

"It's true. It's one of the last ones in stock too. It took me awhile to find it, since greedy little BITCHES out there are trying to buy it for themselves."

Stan had his jaw dropped in disappointed shock.

"Well, dude, looks like you were right," Kyle told him, "people still play Tekken."

"Of course people still play Tekken, DUMBASS," Cartman insulted him, and then skipped happily to his class. Kyle bared his teeth and began walking with Stan to class. Stan was becoming jealous of Cartman for buying Tekken before he did.

Pretty soon, they realized someone was missing from their group of friends. "... Where's Kenny?" Kyle asked, moving his head in different directions trying to spot his other friend.

Stan shrugged without a clue. "I haven't seen him all morning. He's probably absent."

They went to class seconds before the bell rang, indicating homeroom period to begin. Mr. Harrison was sitting on the desk, taking attendance of the people in his class. Cartman sat next to Kenny McCormick's empty seat, who sat next to Stan, who sat in front of Wendy, who (unbeknownst to Kyle) sat next to Bebe. Leopold Stotch (also known as Butters) sat in front of Cartman, who sat next to Philip Pirrup (Pip), who sat next to Rebecca (Red), who sat next to Token Black, and so on and so forth (too lazy to mention the rest. Let's just say, the South Park kids are all in the same homeroom).

"Where's McCormick?" Mr. Harrison asked as he was checking off the students. They didn't answer; some of them merely shrugged.

"HERE I AM!" cried a muffled yell from the door. Kenny ran as fast as he could to his desk. His large parka was zipped up to his mouth so it was difficult to understand him (as usual). The only thing you could see on his face were his light, blue eyes.

"This is your third late, McCormick," Mr. Harrison informed him. "Looks like you're getting detention."

Kenny slammed his head on the desk. He muttered a curse word no one could make out, but only his friends.

"Why are you always late, dude?" Stan asked.

"Stupid, motherfucking truck wouldn't work right," Kenny said. "It kept turning on and off, on and off...."

"Then buy a new vehicle," Cartman said. "Sick of your goddamn bitchin' about your poverty issues." Kenny had an angry look in his eyes directed towards him.

Just then, Stan felt something hit the back of his head. He looked behind him to see it was a paper ball; he could tell it was thrown by Wendy from the phony, innocent expression on her face.

"Yeah, Wendy?"

She giggled like a little schoolgirl. Stan cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

She covered her mouth and tried to muffle the giggles. "You," she told him.

He tilted his head. "I'm not following."

She gestured him to come closer. He leaned his head as much as he could, and she began whispering in his ear.

Cartman elbowed Butters. "I know what they're talking about," he said to him and cleared his throat, adjusting it to a slightly-higher pitch tone for his voice. "Oh Stan, you have the most, littlest penis ever inside of me! You make me feel sorry for dating guys with tiny dicks as tiny as yours! I laugh at your... small situation." Cartman bursted into laughter. Some of the people who heard also joined in the laughter. Butters gave a nervous chuckle. Stan and Wendy didn't seem to listen though.

"Shut up, you stupid bastard," Kyle said.

Cartman entwined his fingers together. "Awww, you're defending your boyfriend's baby-penis! That's so sweet."

Kyle began raising his voice. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FAT FUCK."

"Kyle!" Mr. Harrison yelled. All attention was turned to him. Bebe was stunned when she noticed Kyle was in her homeroom period (and for cursing out loud as well). She was too busy conversing with Clyde Donovan (who sat behind her) to notice Kyle was sitting right in front of her. Even Stan and Wendy stopped whatever they were doing and focused their attention on the scene. "I do not tolerate vulgar language in my classroom. To the principal's office, now!"

Kyle stood up and walked out of the classroom with his fists clenched. He growled before he left. Everyone was quiet and didn't want to say the first word. Cartman had a devious smirk on his face. Mr. Harrison went back to checking porn on his computer.

"Wait. Kyle was in our homeroom?" Bebe asked a little too loudly.

"No shit, Bebe," Heidi Turner replied, causing people to laugh at her stupid question.

Bebe rolled her eyes. She felt bad for Kyle getting into trouble like that. _I wonder who he was saying that to, _she wondered. Then, she heard Cartman mutter "Look whose the stupid bastard now, Kahl," and understood why Kyle had said that. Cartman could be such a rude jerk to him at any chance he got. It wasn't just him either, it was EVERYONE inside the school. Eric Cartman always enjoyed insulting people. It just made them blow up like dynamite. He was like a psychopath in training, and no one bothered to try to stop him. That is, except for Stan and Kyle. They would sometimes put him in his place, but they never really stopped talking to him. Sure they were picked on by Cartman a lot. They CHOOSED to hang around him. Who Bebe felt really sorry for was Butters.

Butters is practically the anti-Cartman. Unlike Cartman, he's really nice and warm-hearted. He's such an all around good person. Whenever Butters saw Bebe in the hallway, he would always smile and say hi to her. Whenever Bebe was sad with whatever situation she was in, Butters would always make sure she was okay or not. He's probably one of the sweetest boys she's ever met. However, Butters had a flaw. He was just _too _sweet. His naïve personality makes him an easy target, someone people take advantage of. Especially by Cartman, who would always manipulate him and treat him like an errand boy.

It was like how he was treating him right now. "What the hell, Butters!?" Cartman shouted, as he threw a Hershey's bar at Butters' head. "I specifically asked for Snickers bar, not fucking Hershey's! Goddamit, you can't do anything right!"

Butters twiddled his thumbs together. He had an expression on his face like an intimidated puppy. "Gee, I'm re-re-really sorry, Eric. I-I... They ran out at the candy store."

Cartman sighed and grabbed the chocolate bar from the desk that bounce from his head. "Fine, I forgive you. But next time, you better get the job done right." Butters nodded his head and sighed calmly.

After all these years, he's still taking Cartman's crap. Bad things always happen to good people.

"Pssssst." Bebe heard a voice behind her. "Pssssssst, baby." She turned around to see Clyde calling her by the nickname she started to despise more and more often.

"Don't call me that," Bebe said flatly.

Clyde picked a strand of hair from her and started twirling it around his finger. "Aw, why not? You used to LOVE it when I called you that."

"Yeah, I used to. Now, I just think it's inappropriate."

"Inappropriate? Since when do you think about what's inappropriate and what's not?"

"I mean it's not inappropriate for us," Bebe explained. "We're not dating anymore, remember?"

Clyde stared intently at the strand of hair he was playing around with. "Yeah, I guess I do. But to be honest, I really miss you Bebe."

"But I'm right here."

"I mean as a girlfriend. Even though we had lots of fights, I never thought we would actually split up like this. I always liked going on dates with you. I liked cuddling with you, I liked kissing you, I liked getting to second base with you..."

"It's over, Clyde! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Bebe was sick of hearing Clyde and his infatuation for her. They were always on and off with each other, so what made this break-up so special?

It was due to the fact Bebe had no interest in getting back together with him anymore.

He let go of the strand of hair and grabbed Bebe's hand passionately. "I don't want it to be over, Bebe. I've always liked you; I don't think I could ever stop. Please, please, please don't tell me this is it. It can't be, it just can't. Don't tell me the feelings you have for me are already gone." His hazel-colored eyes appeared intense; they stared at Bebe's with confidence and certainty. Bebe was astonished at her ex-boyfriend's actions. He never really did this when they called splits with each other. "I want you back, Bebe." It seemed like even though they agreed to break-up mutually, Clyde couldn't help but feel empty now that he didn't have her by his side. "Give me another chance. Give us a chance. I promise you I'll be a better boyfriend than I ever was. Just be with me again. In the name of love!"

He was starting to sound like he came from a typical teen soap-opera. Then it led to an even more dramatic turn when the bell rang.

--

Skipping to a few periods later (which were only three), Kyle was in his honors english class. His day was already heading off to a bad turn. The time he had at the principal's office was EXTREMELY uncomfortable. First off, he had to deal with MR. MACKEY, the old student counselor at his elementary school. He told him what he was in there for, and Mr. Mackey started giving him a lecture about how they were in a public place of learning and not at a nightclub with bars that contained "sexually active youngsters, mmkay." He kept going on and on about how, unlike a nightclub, you couldn't just say anything in high school. It was the dullest type of torture. The one where your brain slowly rots away from doing nothing and having the most boring person drone away in your ear, while you're trying desperately to tune them out.

His face quickly lit up when he saw sight of Bebe. She stepped in the classroom and just like that, his worries washed away. She was a vision worth-seeing, and a heavenly one at that as well. To Kyle, she appeared like an angel to his rescue, saving him from the living hell that is high school and all of its pure ugliness. He looked very pleased when she took an empty seat next to him.

"Hey Kyle," Bebe greeted him.

"Hey Bebe," Kyle said instantly. "How's your day going so far?"

Bebe shrugged nonchalantly. "It's alright, I guess. What about you? Did you get into a lot of trouble at the principal's office?"

Kyle smiled, trying to hide away the embarrassment he was feeling at that moment. "So you heard, right? Word spreads real fast."

"No, I was there when it happened."

"You were?"

"Yeah. Apparently, you're in my homeroom."

"Really? You're shitting me, right?"

"No, I'm dead serious."

"... Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. I didn't know either until today."

"Wow." Kyle scratched his head confusingly. "I must be really stupid if I missed that."

"I'm a lot stupider than you are. You're like, right in front of me. Thing is, I always turn around to talk to Clyde."

"Oh." His high-spirits crumbled when he heard of that name. Clyde was Bebe's on-again, off-again boyfriend. They argued as bad as Cartman and Kyle did, yet they would always stay together once the bickering stopped. He figured they must've hit rock bottom with their relationship this time, since they haven't gotten back together in two weeks. He hoped it would stay that way for the two of them.

He was so caught-up on his wish, he didn't hear the things Bebe said to him. "Did you hear me Kyle?"

"Huh, what?" Apparently not.

Bebe repeated herself. "I said, well since we're in the same homeroom together, I'm gonna start talking to you from now on. I don't want to talk to Clyde anymore because he's super-lame to hang out with." And just like that, his spirits when right back up. "Is that okay with you?"

_Of course it's okay with me! This means you're never getting back with Clyde ever again, yaaaaaaay! _"Sure," Kyle replied with aloof. He didn't want to sound too eager in his response.

The english teacher glared at them, awaiting for their silence. Kyle and Bebe recognized the type of glare she gave, so they stopped talking to one another.

"Bebe, is this where you're going to sit from now on?" she asked, her beady eyes behind her glasses boring holes in Bebe's skull.

"Uh, yeah," Bebe said without trying to sound like she has an attitude.

"Well, if you're going to sit next to Kyle, I would hope you would be on your best behavior. Not at all like what I've just witnessed right now."

_Oh my God, why are people overreacting today? _she thought as she nodded her head. "Oh, I'm sorry miss. It's just--- I need to sit next to Kyle because we're discussing the project together. He's going to be my partner."

"Alright. I would hope you're only discussing that and nothing else." Mrs. Linden turned around and went to write on the board. Bebe began to search for her notebook inside her designer bag. She tore a piece of paper and wrote on it. While the teacher still had her back turned, she folded the paper and passed it to Kyle.

He hid it between his lap and the desk when the teacher turned back and started teaching her lesson on 'Catcher in The Rye.' After about a minute she turned back, he opened the note and read the girly handwriting it contained inside.

_You should come over to my place after school. We could work on the project there._

There was a smiley face at the end of the sentence. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote another sentence underneath it. As quicky as he could, he folded it and passed it back to Bebe. She opened the note to read his reply.

_Okay. As long as you're cool with it._

It took her awhile to decode his sloppy handwriting. The only thing she could make out was the smiley face at the end of his sentence. After she finished reading it, she crumbled it up. She glanced at Kyle, who glanced back at her. They had discreet smiles on their faces.

* * *

When school had ended, Stan walked alone to his girlfriend's house. He had his book-bag on his shoulder, his blue jacket on his body, and inside the pockets of his blue jacket was a plastic wrapper. Inside that plastic wrapper was a condom. He clutched onto it tightly, anticipating the moment that was finally about to happen. During homeroom period, Wendy was acting extra bashful with him. Stan didn't know what made her feel so giddy, but he was perfectly fine with it. He felt even finer with all the words she whispered to him. In fact, he felt he didn't really felt finer. He felt **extremely** happy.

"_Stan, I think you're the sexiest guy I've ever seen and met," she told him seductively, her moist lips tickling against his ear. "I'm in love with you. I want you, I want you so badly. I want you... inside of me."_

He couldn't believe this was actually coming from Wendy Testaburger's mouth. That statement alone gave him half a boner! Who knew words could be such a turn on?

"_Please come. Come over to my house. No one's gonna be there, but me. And you."_

Shivers went down his spine just thinking about that.

"_Make sure you bring protection though..."_

And that's when it ended by Kyle's little 'disruption' in homeroom. He wanted to choke him for disturbing their little conversation, but as soon as he heard Kyle was actually DEFENDING him from Cartman, he wanted to hug him in the most friendliest, least homosexual way possible. Stan felt guilty for even thinking he wanted to hurt Kyle just because he made Wendy stop talking dirty to him.

It didn't bother him in the least. He was finally gonna get some! All these years of being patient and working things out with her finally got paid off in the end. He wanted a medal, an award for his victory at keeping a relationship since elementary school. Lots of guy would break off their relationships by the time they reached 9th grade, but not this guy. What made it a lot easier for him to be patient all these years was that he was actually in love with Wendy. It wasn't so hard to say for him after a year of dating her. He didn't mind, it was true.

But Wendy had teased him all these years, and it caused him to become very sexually frustrated with her. She teased him with her tongue, she teased him with her hand....

As soon as he left high school, he practically flew to the nearest pharmacy and bought a condom from the lunch money he didn't waste in the cafeteria. Sure, his stomach was growling like crazy at that point, but the growling in his pants called to him a lot more. The pharmacist even gave him the thumbs-up.

Now, he was standing outside of Wendy's home, trying impatiently to control himself from seeming too excited for the moment that was about to come. He gulped once, then twice, and pressed on the doorbell. A minute passed by. Stan wanted to explode right then and there. He saw the door knob twist and gulped a third time. The door gradually opened and Wendy popped out, hiding playfully behind the door. She looked even sexier today than she did in any other day. She was wearing a fuzzy, beige dress with long sleeves and a v-shaped neck that showed off her cleavage. She had black stockings and brown, furry boots on. They were the cute ones with the pom-poms.

"H-Hi Wendy," he stuttered and mentally slapped himself for sounding like a dork.

She giggled at his nervousness. "Hi," she replied confidently. "Did you bring a condom?" He nodded his head anxiously. "Good." She grabbed him by his jacket-collar and pulled him inside of her home.

Awhile later, they were inside her bedroom. Stan was carrying Wendy in his arms, as they both kissed each other sloppily and energetically. As it turned out, Stan wasn't nervous anymore.

He wasn't nervous when he jumped on the bed with Wendy on top of him. He wasn't nervous when Wendy began taking his jacket and his shirt off. He wasn't even nervous when she took off her dress and threw it on the floor. He grazed his hands along her lavender bra, in awe at how amazing her half-nude body looked without the clothes on her. She grinned at his marvelous reaction. She coyly slid her finger down his soft chest. Touching him made her feel thrilled and caused her heart to pound. She stopped when she found the zipper on his jeans and began to tug on it lightly.

"Are... you sure about this, Wendy?" Stan asked worriedly as his hands move down to her waist. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She gave Stan a reassuring peck on the lips. "I've never been more ready... than I am now," she said, confirming that this was a done-deal. She undid the zipper on his jeans. Stan swayed his head to the side. This day was going to be marked as the day he would remember for the rest of his life. The Monday he actually liked this time.

* * *

"Look at all this snow!" Bebe cried out while she kicked a pile of it in her way. She was walking with Kyle to her house so they could work on their english project together. Kyle didn't see that as a reason, and instead, thought of it as an opportunity to get closer to Bebe and make the moves on her. He didn't really care about the english project, but at the same time, he had to for the good grade. Either way, it was an excuse to go over Bebe's house.

"It's everywhere!" Kyle declared theatrically. "I have this theory that one day, the snow is going to over-populate and dominate the whole world! Quick Bebe, we must be prepared for snow domination." He kicked some snow from someone's lawn. "I'm onto your little plan," he muttered to it.

Bebe gasped at his foolish discovery. "How must we prepare ourselves from this evil catastrophe?"

Kyle thought for a moment. "Simple. We're going to make an underground, snow-proofed shelter. That might be difficult to build, and we might probably won't have enough space for more people."

Bebe knitted her eyebrows in fake concern. "Then how are we going to help the others?"

"We don't. I say.... fuck'em. It's just gonna be the two of us, since we are the ones who basically found out about this... snow abomination! If we tell them they'll just say we're crazy. Let them freeze to death for ignoring all the warning signs and not paying close attention."

"Does this mean we're gonna be the last two people on Earth if we somehow manage to... survive?"

Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I guess so... that is, if you don't mind." He could feel his face turn warm against the cold atmosphere that tried desperately to dominate his temperature.

Bebe shook her head and looked up at him, an affectionate smile taking over her frost-bitten lips. "No. I don't mind it in the least bit." Kyle blushed at this, hoping at the same time he wasn't actually turning red from her statement.

To him, he felt like his day was getting better. The world couldn't possibly be against him. In his mind, he saw the sparks of chemistry. The sparks of chemistry that were set off whenever he was around Bebe. _I should've seen them at the tree-house,_ he told himself, regretting for running away after Bebe kissed him.

Pretty soon, they reached her home. Kyle had the chance to meet Bebe's mother. Mrs. Stevens was a pleasant lady, yet Kyle noticed she was a bit ditzy and a little slow. Bebe might've inherited looks from her, but she definitely didn't inherit her mom's brain. Still, she seemed like a good mother to her daughter and cared for her well-being.

After meeting her mom, Bebe led Kyle to her room. It had pale red walls and random posters everywhere. Her bed was a mess, the crimson sheets laid there untidy and wrinkled. There was make-up, jewelry, and a straightener on her counter, followed by a huge mirror that laid on top of it. The carpet was crimson-colored and looked really comfortable to sleep on. Indeed, her bedroom intrigued him a lot.

Bebe offered Kyle to sit on her bed. He did as he took off his jacket and reached in his bag for a notebook. They started discussing about their plans for the project, but went off-topic and talked about other subjects instead.

"I think if Obama was a Muslim, nothing still would've happened to this country," Kyle said, discussing politics with Bebe. "I mean, what's so bad about being Muslim? I'm Jewish and there's really nothing wrong with being...."

He was interrupted when he heard _Oops, I Did It Again_ and wondered where that came from. Bebe pulled out a cellphone from her pocket.

"Oh, sorry Kyle. I gotta take this."

"That's okay."

She flipped open her phone. "Hey, what's up?" Pause. "Awww, you're so sweet." Pause. "Hahaha, no, you are." Pause. "No, you are!" Pause. "Nothing much, I'm just here with someone working on a project for honors english." Pause. "He's a friend." Pause. "I don't know, but it's not gonna be for too long." Pause. "Okay. I'll call you back when I'm finished." Pause. "Don't be so cute with me. Wait until we're together. Bye boo." She clicked her cellphone and went back to Kyle.

"America's just really bigoted like that. If you were white and Christian, they wouldn't have any types of problems with you..."

".... Who was that?" Kyle didn't think it was Wendy she was speaking to.

"Oh, that? It was Clyde."

"Clyde? I thought he was super-lame to talk to."

"Well, sometimes he is." He didn't like where this was going. "But sometimes he's really cool to be around with."

"So, what, you guys are dating again?"

Bebe raised a shoulder. "Yeah. Ugh, can you believe it?"

Kyle couldn't believe it at all. His high spirits were once again shattered as his day took a horrible path again. Clyde was dating Bebe. This cannot be happening.

* * *

**End of Chapter. Yeah, it sucks to be Kyle. Oh well, it's only the 2nd chapter. His life will get better soon. Thank you for reading, and please tell me what you thought of it!**


	3. Bebe And The Pussycat

**Here's Chapter 3! In the mortal words of Kenny, wohoo! By the way, thank you guys for reviewing. It motivates me into writing more chapters!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Bebe and the Pussycat

As soon as Bebe told Kyle she was dating CLYDE FREAKIN' DONOVAN, he choked back any brutally honest comments he desperately wanted to blurt out to her. _You're dating that arrogant, piece of shit you call boyfriend? What the fuck is wrong with you, he's been trying--- no, DYING, to get inside your pants ever since you grew tits, woman!!! _he yelled inside his mind, but wanted to yell out loud in reality. He couldn't really bring himself to say that, since he did have much more of a heart than that, and also couldn't bear himself to hurt Bebe's feelings. Instead, he decided to take the easy way out.

"I have to go home."

"What? Why?"

He figured if he couldn't let out his honest opinions before, he might as well be truthful with her in this response. "Well, you did say you were going to see Clyde later on..." the name provided a bad taste in his mouth... "I thought, maybe we should do this tomorrow. I don't really want to cut back on your personal time. I mean, we do have lots of time to work on the project, since it is due on the 21st..."

Bebe blinked once. Then twice. She developed a concern look on her face. "Are you sure? I mean, I could just tell him I could see him on the weekends, or some other day. And this project may need lots of time to focus on, since it is honors..."

She was killing him with this. No matter how badly he wanted to stay with her for a few more hours, he couldn't do it. She was someone else's girl.

"I'm sure," Kyle reassured. "I have to go home anyways... to clean my room. Or, wash the dishes. Or, do some other stupid chores my parents are too lazy to take care of." He laughed nervously as he stood up and started packing his things. Bebe gave him a tiny smile.

"Okay. I'll guess I'll walk you to the door then." She hopped off the bed, but ended up falling right on her face. "Whoop!"

Kyle gaped at what just happened. "Are you alright, Bebe!?" All he could see was a heap of blond, messy hair on the ground.

At first, Bebe didn't get up. She was too embarrassed. "Please tell me you did not just see that," she muttered, knowing very well he did see it. She lifted her upper body from the ground, her hair covering all of her pink face.

Kyle kneeled down and lent his hand to her. "Don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone you ate carpet." He let out a booming laugh following his witty response.

Her eyes narrowed at him while she grabbed his hand. "Shut up, that was totally not funny." They both stood up from the floor.

"Yes it was. The way you jumped off your bed and landed a beautiful dive onto your carpet was just.. _precious_. And for that, I applaud you. And laugh at your faaaace!" He laughed again to prove his point.

She rolled her eyes and then an idea sprung into her mind. "Ugh, whatever, it still isn't funny. Just go already, Kyle, you're getting on my nerves." He began taking a step, holding back some of the laughter he still had to let go of. But as he began taking another step, a foot stuck out on his way. He tripped on it and fell right onto the floor, facing the same humiliation Bebe had to endure a minute ago.

"Ow."

It was time for Bebe to laugh like a maniac. "Now that, was beautiful!" She clapped playfully while she stood above his sprawled body. She was satisfied with the irk expression on Kyle's face. "What can I say? Karma's a bitch."

"I'll show you whose a bitch," he said teasingly as he clutched tightly onto Bebe's wrists and dragged her down and pinned her to the ground. He was becoming victorious when she struggled to get him off. She growled and squirmed around. He enjoyed what he was doing to her.

"Get... off of me Kyle... you're too fat..." she tried saying, getting bothered with how strong he was. "You're gonna kill me..."

Kyle jumped up and grabbed his book bag. "I'd never do that to you," he said considerately, as he took her hand and picked her up.

"Sure, but you pin me to the ground when I've already suffered enough embarrassment for one day," Bebe snarled, appearing even more upset and embarrassed than she was before.

"I thought we were just playing around. I didn't know you were going to be embarrassed about it. If that's the case, then I'm sorry I did that..."

She pointed to him and smirked. "Got ya." Kyle groaned when she said this and placed his hands on his face. "I'm pretty convincing, aren't I?"

"Well, actually, you kinda were. I seriously thought you were getting mad at me."

She shook her head and giggled. "Nah, I'm pretty good like that. Although when you did grab me, it kinda did take me off surprise."

"I guess I'm good like that too." He flashed a cheeky smile at her. "Well, this was fun. Hope we can do it again some other day."

"Yeah, falling on our asses." They both laughed at the comment she made. They walked out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kyle asked as Bebe opened the door for him.

She began to point on his head. "If I could see what's under that hat."

"Forget it, Bebe. You might as well just give it up, cause I don't even let my friends see my hair. Hell, I don't even let my own mother see it."

"Fine, fine, be a stubborn little pussycat. See you tomorrow."

"See you too, Bebe." They gave each other one last smile, and then Kyle took off. She closed the door behind, and leaned her back against it. Somewhere deep inside her mind, she was astonished about that silly moment they had inside her bedroom. She couldn't believe Kyle actually pinned her on the floor. It seemed so... unlike of him to do that. But at the minute he placed her on the floor, she looked briefly into his earthly-colored eyes and saw a twinkle develop inside of them. It absolutely fascinated her and all at the same time, intimidated her. Could it be the sunlight coming through her window pane that caused him to have such a breathtaking gaze?

Of course, why should she bother to notice? She was already dating whatshisface. She didn't really need to pay attention to other guys and their glistening eyes. She already had whatshisname to ogle at. And what's great about that is she won't be seen as a weirdo for ogling at him either, since they are in a relationship. She could ogle him all she wanted to. The same applied to him. Yep, she was safe and certain with him. So what if they argued a lot? It just meant they had a lot of passion with each other. Passion is a good thing in a relationship... besides, they always overcame their struggles. That is why she was still with him.

She dug inside her pocket and grabbed her cellphone. She went down to Clyde's contact and looked at the picture she put for him. He looked high as a kite in that picture--- in fact, he always did. But he's still pleasant to look at, especially now that he's lost all his baby fat. He wasn't as overweight as he was before.

_So many years with you, _she thought, reminiscing about all the good times she had with him. _And we're still together. _Bebe would've figured by now she was already in love with him. Is this how love felt like though? Like a casual _nothing_? Maybe it was the result from the last fight they had. Whatever it was, she didn't know how to deal with it.

--

Two hours have passed. Wendy was covering her nude body with the sheets on her bed. She waited for Stan, who was inside her bathroom. At the same time, she played back the moment those two had inside her mind. She finally lost her virginity. It felt so new to her, like she had shed into a completely different person. A person well aware of everything around her, a person who left Earth and went to another planet. She felt dazed, but not confused. Strange, but not awkward. How it all turned out--- it was so emotional and weird for the two of them.

She was happy she had sex with Stan.

Meanwhile, Stan was inside the bathroom, panicking about the sex he had with Wendy. He had his hands entwined into his black hair. He wanted to feel like a man, but he was too busy flipping out. _Please God, please give my a sign, _he begged desperately,_ she can't pregnant. _While he went inside the bathroom to remove the condom he used, he noticed something peculiar about it and began thoroughly examining it properly. To his dismay, he spotted a dreadful hole on the condom. _No... _he dropped it on the ground and began walking back and forth. _Fuck, no. Shit, this can't be happening. _Even though the hole was rather small and was on the opening of the condom, he still became stressed out over it.

Wendy started to wonder what he was doing in there. Stan decided to calm down, throw the condom into the trash bin, and head towards the bedroom. _Should I tell her? Should I tell her? _He was going back and forth in his mind. He took one look at Wendy. It felt like his heart stopped. _Oh shit, look at her. She's so fucking HAPPY. I made her so fucking happy. I can't tell her. I'll just wait until she tells me. And when that happens, I'll take a permanent trip to Canada._

"Stan," Wendy said softly. "What took you so long?"

Stan grinned so widely, all his pearly whites were shown. "I was just... doing a happy dance."

Wendy giggled for a bit. "Oh Stan, you're so silly. Come hide with me under the covers."

He forgot for a second he was also naked. Slowly, he walked over to her and laid beside her. He faced her, stared deeply at her content face. She stared back with an allure in her big, brown eyes that called out to him. His troubles began fading away when he realized how feminine she appeared. He couldn't worry about anything today. Maybe some other ordinary Monday, but not this one.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" she asked, flattering her troubled boyfriend. "You are the awesomest person ever."

"I'm only awesome because I'm with you," Stan replied, causing Wendy to look the other way innocently. "You're a freakin' rockstar."

"I'm glad I'm with you," she admitted while she picked up his hand and kissed it. "Not bad for your first time, huh?"

He shook his head as held her hand tightly. His first time with her was almost perfect.

* * *

_A week later..._

_Friday_

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny walked side-by-side with each other. They were headed to the most wonderful place in all South Park... not.

"Did you guys take the bio exam?" Cartman asked. "It was too freakin' hard, man."

Kyle answered back. "I don't have regulars bio. I have honors."

"Yeah, but the only reason you have honors is because you offered free blow jobs to get in there, Kahl."

"I did not. You're just jealous because I'm smarter than you."

"Smarter my ass."

"Jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Guys, shut up," Kenny interrupted them, still muffled by his parka. "I swear, you guys are gonna make me kill myself. Always fighting about stupid bullshit! I don't even know why I'm still hanging around you jackasses." He began walking faster than the rest of them and kept going on and on about how dumb and petty their arguments were. That is, until he got hit by a car while crossing the street. His body lay motionless on the ground, while the nervous driver spewed away.

"Oh my God, we killed Kenny!" Stan cried out. "Wait, what am I saying, you guys killed Kenny!"

"Us? We didn't do shit to him," Kyle spatted. "He said he was gonna kill himself."

Stan tilted his head. "So.... wait.... this doesn't make any sense."

Kyle smacked his forehead. "Yes it does. He said Cartman and I were going to drive him to commit suicide. And then he got killed by a car."

Stan thought about it for a second. "Oh my God! Kenny killed Kenny!"

"That bastard," Kyle added.

"Wait, that still doesn't make any sense. He didn't kill himself. He just so happened to say that while a car came by and..."

"Shut the fuck up!" Cartman shouted. "I can't take it anymore! Who fucking cares? Kenny is dead now."

Kyle glared at him. "Thanks for killing it, fat ass."

"Bastard," Stan muttered.

A few minutes later, they were inside of the school. First period came and went. They were all in homeroom now. Mr. Harrison was checking attendance. "Looks like McCormick is late again."

"Actually he died," Kyle informed him.

"Oh isn't that great to hear," he said sarcastically as he marked Kenny late.

Bebe leaned her body forward to Kyle. "Coming over today?"

He turned around. "You betcha." _You betcha? Jeez, I really am a dork._

"Alright. Can't wait." She began writing on a piece of paper she tore from her binder and then handed it to Kyle. He read what it contained.

_Did you see Clyde's over-gelled hair? It's so hard to run my fingers over it! LOL._

He mentally cringed at Clyde's hair and also cringed at the 'LOL' at the end of her sentence. He chuckled a little, noticing his hair did look really crusty and flaky today. He kinda felt stupid for even noticing.

_That's your boyfriend you're talking about. And yeah, he needs to lay off the stuff._

He passed the note back to her. All this talk about hair made him focus on Bebe's hair and detected its natural, curliness state. It looked amazing on her. He tried hard not to stare at her for too long, but he admired it too much to stop.

"Ugh, don't look at me," Bebe said, while covering her face with a hand. "I look like a mess right now." In her mind, her hair was frizzy and untamed, and her wardrobe didn't flatter her at all. She was wearing dark-blue sweatpants and a dark green sweatshirt. She had a few acne on her forehead, but it wasn't a lot.

"No you don't," he replied gently. To Kyle, even at her worst, she looked like a beautiful mess. "You look fine. And besides, you look nicer with your curly hair."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." She started to think Kyle didn't know anything about attractiveness for a girl, but he was an honest and outspoken person. Maybe he actually meant it. "And I think you'd look nicer if took the hat off."

He rolled his eyes. "Once again, I am NOT going to take off my hat."

"Why not? Are you balding under there? Ahahaha!"

"No, it's just my hair's uncontrollable. I'd rather not reveal its true messiness."

"C'mon, Kyle. It's probably not that bad. You're acting like such a drama queen about it. I mean, look at my hair. At least I'm brave enough to show it."

"It's because you have nice hair. I don't. I have a jewfro."

"A jewfro? Okay, now you're just inventing excuses."

"It's true though. I'll show you my hair one of these days, but not right now. It's just... it's bad, okay?"

She extended her hand and flicked the bill of his hat. "Fine, whatever. Pussycat."

"You know, the more you keep on saying that, the more I'm starting to think you're actually saying something else."

"I'm not trying to say anything else. Pussycat."

"Quit calling me that."

"Pussycat, pussycat, I love you!"

"Ugh, Bebe..."

Butters broke into song. "Pussycat, pussycat, I love you! Yes, I do. You and your pussycat nose! What's new, pussycat?? WHOA-OOOOH."

Cartman grimaced at his singing. "That's the gayest song I've ever heard."

"Haha, he said pussy," Craig Tucker stated the obvious.

"He said pussycat, stupid," Annie Polk retorted. Craig proceeded to flip her off.

"I like the song," Butters mumbled.

"Quit being a pussy, Butters!" Cartman yelled.

"Eric Cartman!" yelled Mr. Harrison. "Off to the principal's office NOW!"

"WHAT!? But I didn't even say it first!"

"You still said it though. Go on, or I'm calling your parents."

"What the fu-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE." He pointed straight to the door. "Right. To the principal's office."

Cartman sucked his teeth and walked over to the door. "Man, this is some bull." He left the room.

Wendy had her head placed down on her desk. She wasn't in the mood to face anyone right now.

"Hey Wendy," Bebe whispered, "Are you alright, girl?"

Wendy only nodded ,while her head was still faced down.

"You sure?"

She nodded again. Bebe didn't buy it.

"You sure there isn't anything you want to talk about?"

She shook her head this time.

"Wendy! I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

She didn't move a muscle. Bebe's eyes glanced right to Stan. He was turned towards Wendy, his hand placed on his face, staring at her the whole time. That is, until he glanced back at Bebe when he felt her eyes glued on him.

"What'd you do to her?" she mouthed at him.

"I didn't do anything," he mouthed back, an accused expression formed on his face.

She gestured at Wendy's current state of blah. He shrugged. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

He pointed to his ear and mouthed, "What?"

"Nevermind," was the last thing she said before she turned her attention back to her own matters. _I'll find out what's wrong with her. Eventually._

The bell rang. All the students stood up from the desks and went to their next classes.

--

Lunch time. This was a time when the South Park boys would discuss sexual matters and flat-out insult each other. The table was made up of Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Token, Craig, Tweek, Kenny (who somehow managed to be revived), Jimmy, and Timmy. They were all eating their unappetizing lunches from the school cafeteria.

"So, what's the deal with you and Bebe?" Token asked Kyle. Stan seemed a little interested in hearing his response.

Kyle shrugged and munched on the chips he carried on his tray. "Nothing."

"S-S-So you're n-n-not b-b-b-banging her?" Jimmy asked, stuttering on his words.

"Yeah, you're not getting some?" Craig chimed in.

Kyle slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I am not banging her. We're just working on a project together."

"That's so lame, man!" Tweek commented, while sipping furiously on his soda.

"Yeah, you're pretty lame, Kahl," Cartman said.

"What do you expect me to do? She's dating freakin' Clyde again."

"You have a problem with him or something?" Craig asked.

"Noooooooo," Kyle lied.

Stan glanced at him suspiciously. It was obvious to him Kyle did, because he was dating Bebe. It made him believe that Kyle did like Bebe as more than a project buddy.

"I don't blame him for dating her again," Kenny added. "She's pretty hot. And she's got them big titties." Kyle glared at him for demeaning his crush like that.

Token flicked a piece of food from the table. "She's alright," he said doubtfully. "You know whose really hot, though?"

"TIMMEH!"

"No, not you, Timmy. Although you are pretty sexy, no homo."

"Whose r-r-really h-h-hot?"

Token grinned dreamily. "Rebecca."

"Oh y-y-yes! She's s-s-s-smoking!"

"Rebecca Cotswald?" Kyle questioned, remembering Rebecca from long ago. He hasn't seen her ever since she went back to home-schooling.

"Who? No, Rebecca Turner!"

Craig grimaced. "Ugh, that's my cousin you're talking about!"

"She's not that hot," Kenny said. "She's too prudish for me."

"I wanna get with her," Token admitted. "She's so... beautiful." He turned to Kyle. "How'd you end up getting with Bebe when you two don't even talk to each other?"

"I didn't even get with her!" Kyle exclaimed. "And besides, we're working on a project together."

"Do you wanna get with Bebe?" Tweek asked.

"NO. I mean, I think she's cute and all..." He turned away as he felt his face turn hot.

Timmy laughed at him. "You like her!"

"I smell babies," Craig said in a singy-songy tone.

Stan rolled his eyes at this. "Guys, would you leave Kyle alone? If he says he doesn't like her, then that means he doesn't like her." However, he knew it was quite the opposite.

"Thanks, Stan."

"No problem, dude."

"Are you guys gonna fuck each other now?" Cartman asked while finishing the cupcake he had on his tray. "Cause if you are, you should probably go do it in the janitor's closet."

"Go choke on your cupcake," Kyle replied harshly.

"Go take it in the ass," Cartman replied back. Kenny slapped his forehead.

"Cartman, please, just please, shut the hell up," Stan said.

"Craig, can you get your cousin to talk to me?"

"Only if you can get your mom to talk to me."

"I'm serious."

"I am too. Your mom's pretty hot."

* * *

**End of Chapter. Will we ever find out why Wendy is so mopey? What will Kyle do now that Clyde is dating Bebe? Will Token let Craig ever get with his mom? Tune into Chapter 4!**


	4. First Time For Everything

**Happy Holidays! I hope you all got what you wanted this year. And for my Christmas present, here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: First Time For Everything

While school had ended, Kyle stood nearby the front door waiting for Bebe. He's been to her house only two times (from last week) because Bebe had cheerleading practice almost every day after school. She told him it was a bitch to get out of it, especially since she was the head cheerleader. She was expected to show up everyday to show an example for the other cheerleaders. Usually, Kyle didn't really pay attention to them. They weren't normally his type.

With the exception of her, of course.

While Bebe was talking to her cheerleading coach, Kyle looked at the big window in front of him. He caught sight of students in their normal state of teenager-dom. Strangely, they all had happy expressions on their faces. One kid was even riding on top of the other like a horse. They usually came out of school with these agonizing looks on their faces, as if they've just escaped the teenage holocaust. They were probably so happy because it was Friday. And who wasn't happy with Fridays most of the time?

He felt a vibration in his pants. He grabbed the cellphone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Stan sent him a text message._ i know you like bebe._

He typed his reply back to Stan, but it took him awhile to do this. He wasn't really used to text-messaging like teenagers his age were. The cellphone was just there to call parents, and occasionally, friends. Texting didn't really appeal to him so much.

As soon as he was finished, he sent it back to him and continued staring outside. A few minutes passed by. Suddenly, he felt someone claw at his shoulders. "BOO!" a high-pitched voice yelled at him. He turned around to see Bebe.

"Hey," he said calmly.

"I didn't scare you?" she asked in disappointment.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're not really the scaring type."

"Is it because I'm shorter than you? That's why? I can scare people with my height. Besides, you're just really tall." It's true. Kyle was about 6 feet, while Bebe was only 5'7.

"I didn't even bring that up. And yeah, I know I'm pretty tall."

"Well, you know what they say about tall guys." She winked at him and pulled him outside of the school before Kyle could ask what she meant with her statement. "Can I ask you a question?" They were walking towards her home.

Kyle nodded his head with uncertainty. "You just did."

"Whatever, I meant another question."

"Okay."

She paused before she asked. "Do you know... if Stan and Wendy broke up?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask them?"

"It's because Stan is your friend. He's supposed to be telling you this stuff."

"Why don't you ask Wendy then?"

"I can't. She won't tell me anything. She's been moody all this week."

Kyle felt a vibration in his pants again. He didn't check his cellphone this time. "Maybe it's her time of the month?"

Bebe shook her head. "That's the same thing she told me. I think it's something much more than that."

"How do you know?"

"It's because we've been friends for like, ever. I know how she gets when she's on her period. And trust me, she isn't THIS depressing. I think something happened between her and Stan."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think it's relationship problems? Maybe it's some other problems she's dealing with."

"Could be." Bebe cupped her hands around her mouth and began exhaling hot air.

"And besides," Kyle continued, "if there is stuff happening between them right now, we shouldn't really get involved. They'll tell us when they're ready."

"But she's my best friend. I'm really concerned about her."

_Such a caring being. Her inside really does match her outside. _"Be concerned when she needs you to be. Right now, don't worry about it."

"Easy for you to say. You're a guy."

"So? Guys have feelings too, you know. We tend not to show them as much as girls do though. You think I don't care about my best friend, Stan?"

"Seems like it."

"You're wrong. I do. A lot. That's why I yelled at Cartman for making fun of him last week."

"Oh yeah, you did. And you got sent to the principal's office for that too. How was Mr. Funky Monkey?" Kyle chuckled at the goofy nickname she gave Mr. Mackey.

"Boring as hell. Not worth yelling at Cartman over."

"I don't understand why you hang out with him. He's always saying something to you."

Kyle pondered this for a moment. She did have a point. Cartman's such a douchebag to him, and yet, he hasn't really stopped socializing with him because of it.

"It's complicated," Kyle concluded.

"Maybe you secretly enjoy it," Bebe inquired.

"Oh yes. It's like, such a turn-on to hear Cartman bag on me."

"Ewe."

"I'm kidding."

"Sure you are."

"Don't believe me?"

"No, of course I believe you."

Kyle smirked at her. "It certainly shows."

"It's because my face is frozen. It's too cold to show anything."

"Lay off the botox then. You're too young to be using that anyways."

Bebe cupped her hands back onto her face. "Can you help me warm it up?" she asked flirtatiously, her blue-moon eyes blinking rapidly and innocently.

_Whoa, is she being serious? _Kyle stopped dead in his tracks. Bebe stopped when she realized Kyle wasn't walking beside her. "How am I gonna do that, exactly?"

She walked back to him. "You're smart. You figure it out."

At that moment, he wanted to hold her by the waist, pull her into his arms, and plant one, big, magnificent kiss on her cold and probably chapped lips. She was standing right in front of him after all, and that's basically what she was asking him to do. She was tempting him into forbidden territory. Both of them knew she wanted to do this. No matter how badly he wanted to go ahead and touch her lips and heat them up, he knew better than to have his passion control over him like that. After all, he was smart enough to figure it out.

He stuck his hands out and placed them over Bebe's cold cheeks. Bebe felt a little overwhelmed with the tender gesture, being thrown off with the assumptions she made about him. She thought he was going to either a) tease her and laugh at her b) just walk away from her or c) kiss her right then and there. The soft winter gloves he wore directed the heat on her face. She felt a little better, actually.

"Does that solve your problem?" Kyle's eyes darted somewhere else. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _he commented to himself while trying to hide a sly smile.

Bebe clutched on his hands. "Yes it does," she replied affectionately. "Thanks."

"No problem." He removed his hands from her and jammed them in his pockets. _Well, that was really interesting._

--

There was no luck in the bathroom for Wendy. _Fuck, _she thought to herself as she stepped out and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and buried her head on her silky pillowcase. _Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK, I'm fucked. _Tears were developing behind her eyes as she mentally cursed at herself. _Why did this have to happen to me? Why me? It was my first fucking time! _She stopped all her body movements for a moment. _Why isn't my period coming? I can't be pregnant, no fucking way. _She got off her bed and stomped off to the kitchen. She grabbed her coat from the chair, her keys, and her purse.

"Mom, I'm going out to buy pads!" she lied.

"Alright sweetie, just make sure you're back by dinner time," her mother called out.

She put on her coat and walked out the door. She quickly went to her car, buckled up, placed the key inside the ignition, and drove off. One thing she could always rely on is her car. Her car is supposed to be her only baby. It seemed impossible for Wendy to have another one, since Stan did wear the condom. She even witnessed him put it on. But maybe it decided to fail on purpose, like it was planning, _hey! Since I'm supposed to be a reliable source of birth control, I'm just gonna go against what my overall purpose is for this risky activity. So fuck you, newly sexually-active teenagers. I'm gonna make sure this little bastard is made._

Condoms don't have minds of their own though. It's the people who make these tricky, latex penis-wrappers that do and have failed to make them right. If it turned out she had a bun in her oven, she would plan to sue the company she thought she could trust with her after-sex concerns.

_You're getting way too ahead of yourself Wendy, _she thought as she stopped at the nearest pharmacy. She instantly came out of her car and ran to the store. She went down an aisle that contained feminine hygiene and searched through the pregnancy tests. She grabbed three of different labels and went to the cashier. The cashier looked Asian, with her long, silky hair and slanted eyes. She flashed a warm smile to Wendy, who attempted to smile back.

The cashier told her the amount she had to pay. She gave her the money, received her change back, and grabbed the bag that contained her future readings. Wendy furiously walked back to her car and sped home.

_What if it turns out I am pregnant? How do I tell Stan? Do I even tell him about this? Or maybe he's going to deny it's his and accuse me of being a whore. Nah, Stan would never do that. He's too much of a good guy to ditch me like that. He wouldn't have me fend this off for myself. He's going help me with this, I know he will. And if he doesn't, well then, I'm just gonna have to cut his balls off. Yeah, that's a good back-up. It's either me or his testicles._

As soon as she came back home, she went in the kitchen to drink a tall glass of juice. She drank another one, and then another. After was she done, she ran to the bathroom with her "stuff." She waited, and waited, and waited. Sitting on the toilet made her anxious. She couldn't let out anything at the moment.

"Wendy." She heard her mother through the door. "Are you okay in there?"

_No I'm not mommy. _"Yeah, it's just.... period."

"Alright." Her mother's voice disappeared. Wendy finally had something come out of her body. She did as what the instructions told her to do. She set the timer on her cellphone and waited some more. And waited. And waited. And waited.

_How am I gonna tell my parents about this? Fuck it, they'll never know. I'll just tell them I got really fat because of the stuff they're serving us in the cafeteria. That could work... or maybe I'll just wear really baggy clothes. That could work too. No it won't. They're not retarded. They're not Bebe's parents. They probably knew I was pregnant before I did. I'm in really deep shit._

The timer set off. She flipped over the stick and gasped at the results.

--

"Okay, I'll dress up as Holden and pretend to be him," Kyle said, discussing about the project, "and you'll be the annoying interviewer."

Bebe raised an eyebrow at him, while she was jotting notes on her paper. "Why can't I be Holden?"

"Because you're not a dude. Kay, man?"

"Fine, fine. I'll start writing the questions out then."

Her cellphone rang. Kyle prayed to God it wasn't Clyde as she picked it up and checked the name.

"Who is it?" he questioned curiously.

"It's Wendy," Bebe replied nonchalantly and answered the phone. Kyle sighed with relief. "Hey you." Pause. "What?" Pause. "Sure, I'll come over." Pause. "Why, what's wrong?" Pause. "Okay, okay, I'll be there. Hold on, Wends." Click.

She turned to Kyle. "Kyle, I'm very sorry. I have to go to Wendy's."

"While you're there, can you bring me a double cheeseburger, a coke, and large fries? And if you see Cartman there, tell him I said 'hi.'" It took Bebe awhile to get what he meant and then she laughed at his corporate joke.

"No silly," she told him, "I need to go over Wendy's house."

"Ugh, what does Moody Patooty want?"

"She told me she was in deep shit." Bebe took her jacket from her bed and began to put it on. She grabbed the gloves inside the pocket and slid them on her hands. "I need to go help her. She's my best friend."

Kyle stuffed his notebook and pen inside his bag. "So, I guess I'll see you Monday then? Or whenever you don't have cheerleading practice?"

Bebe paused for a second. "How about tomorrow? We could just hang out."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah. By the ice rink. We could go and ice skate."

"But I don't really know how to ice skate."

"I'll show you. It's not that hard."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, okay."

"Cool. Just meet me in my house and we'll go together." They walked out of her bedroom and towards the door inside the living room. "Oh, and bring some money."

"Okay," Kyle agreed to it while Bebe opened the door. They both walked out of her house and headed towards opposite directions. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Later, Kyle." They began walking away from each other. Somewhere deep along the path, Kyle formed a huge grin on his face.

Bebe had a look of concern on hers. _What could be wrong with Wendy? _she asked herself over and over.

A few minutes later, she was over at Wendy's house. She rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. Wendy opened the door at an instant. She had on her beret and her coat. Her eyes were red, like she just got back from crying.

"Bebe?" Her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah, Wendy. I'm here." Wendy hugged her friend lovingly.

"Oh Bebe, I've got the most terrible news to tell you!"

Bebe wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort. "You could tell me anything, Wendy."

"Let's get out of here first." Wendy closed the door behind her and she went to her car. Bebe followed behind.

As soon as they were both inside, Wendy drove away. Bebe stared at her sympathetically. She really wanted to know what was going on her with her closest friend.

She stopped at a parking lot near a diner. When she turned off the ignition, she began to cry inside her hands.

"Bebe, I had sex with Stan!" Wendy blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wendy. Was it that bad?" Bebe asked pitifully.

"NO, NO. It was great! Just fucking great!" Wendy held her forehead.

Bebe became a bit confused. "Then why are you sad? Is it because it was your first time?"

Wendy shook her head and seized her best friend's hand. "It's not that."

"Then what is it!? Just tell me sweetie, I won't judge you."

She held Bebe in a trance-like stare. "I'm pregnant."

Bebe dropped her jaw in the most utter surprisement. "Bullshit."

"It's the truth, Bebe! This week, I was supposed to get my period. And I DID NOT. I'm carrying Stan's bastard child! It's all true. It's not bullshit!"

"Oh, shit. When did you guys have sex?"

"Last Monday."

"Wait, isn't it a little too early to know you're pregnant?"

"Bebe, I took _three_ pregnancy tests and they all said the same thing!" Wendy was on the verge of slapping her.

"Maybe you read it wrong. Did you know that one in three women could read a pregnancy test wrong?"

"Are you calling me stupid!?" Wendy drew back her head and looked the other way. "Fuck you, Bebe." The tears could not stop falling from her eyes.

Bebe felt guilty for making that insensitive comment. "I'm sorry, Wendy. I just—I can't believe it, you know. My best friend's pregnant. Did you at least use protection?"

"I did! And it didn't work!" She turned back to her friend. "I hate condoms now!"

Bebe embraced her supportingly. She rubbed her back and stroke her hair. "Don't worry. I promise you I'll be there whenever you'll need me. I love you so much."

Wendy sniffled as she heard the beautiful words that came out of Bebe's mouth. "Th-thank you, Bebe. I l-love you too."

Bebe broke off their hug as she grabbed onto Wendy's shoulders. "Have you told Stan yet?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Your parents?"

"God no."

"Just me?"

"Yeah. I knew I could count on you. That's why."

"You know you need to tell Stan, right?"

Wendy pursed her lips. "I don't think I can."

"Want me to tell him?"

"No. I'll do it, but not right now."

"What about your parents?"

"They will kill me if they knew I was having sex."

Bebe sighed despairingly. "They're gonna find out later on."

"I know, I know." Wendy dropped her head on Bebe's shoulder. "I'll tell them. But not today. Or tomorrow. Or anytime this week."

Bebe removed the hair from Wendy's face. "You're going to be okay, you know that?"

"Sure." They fell in comfortable silence.

* * *

_The next day_

A text message appeared on Kyle's cellphone. He picked it up and saw it was a text message from Bebe. _hey r u ready to go today?_

He texted back, _yeah i'll be there in 10 minutes _and then sent it back to her. He climbed down the stairs to inform his mother. "Hey mom, I'm going out today."

"It's pretty cold out, don't you think bubby?"

"I'll wear my coat, don't worry about it."

"Who are you going with?"

"A friend. Her name's Bebe."

"Ooooooh." She elbowed her son. "In that case, here's 10 dollars." She took out her wallet and handed him some money. "Make sure you get her a little something." Kyle rolled his eyes when she made that implication.

"Mom, we're just friends. Besides, she has a boyfriend."

"What!? In that case, I want my 10 dollars back!"

"Moooooooooooooom," Kyle whined.

"No son of mine is going out with a whore!"

"She's not a whore! She's just a girl, mom. And we're just friends."

"Kyle's got a girlfriend, Kyle's got a girlfriend!" Ike chanted as he joined the conversation.

Kyle was becoming irritated. "Bebe's NOT my girlfriend! Would you just shut up!?"

"Kyle and Bebe sittin' in a tree. They are kissing like monkeys!"

Sheila lightly smacked the back of her younger son's head. "Shush, don't embarrass your brother like that."

"Thank you," Kyle said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ice skate."

"But bubby, you don't know how to ice skate. You don't even have ice skates."

"Mom, I could learn. And I could rent ice skates too. Bebe and I are going to an ice rink." He grabbed his jacket, his gloves, and his scarf. Before he went out the door, he kissed his mother on the cheek. "See you later."

"Okay, Kyle. Make sure you don't do anything else besides skate with that girl!"

"She's not a whore," was the last thing he told her before he closed the door.

Ike turned to his mother. "Kyle's going out with a slut?"

"Ike, don't use inappropriate language," Sheila nagged.

A couple of minutes went by. Kyle was outside of Bebe's door. He knocked on the door. Bebe opened it in a matter of seconds. "Hello, Kyle," she greeted him. She had on her red fuzzy coat, dark jeans, blue boots, winter gloves, and a winter hat that matched Kyle's.

"Hey," he responded. "I like your hat."

"Gee, I wonder why," she smile and laughed. "Thanks. I like yours too."

"I know," he teased. "Soooo, what direction are we headed?"

"Follow me." She closed the door behind her and began walking. He began following behind her. More time passed by as the cold weather became icier and turned them pink. They were used to walking in cold winters, so it didn't really bother them at all.

When they were finally there, Kyle noticed a few people from his school were skating. There was a stand you could rent ice skates from. Near that stand was another one that sold hot cocoa. He and Bebe went to rent ice skates there. It costed only five dollars, so they paid the guy who provided them the skates. They went to sit on a bench and began taking off their boots, exposing their feet to the freezing air.

"Nice socks," Kyle commented, taking notice in Bebe's colorful socks.

"Aren't they cute?" She showed them off to him.

He nodded his head. They quickly placed the ice skates on their feet and tied up the laces. Bebe was the first to stand up.

"Can you stand up?" she asked.

Kyle tried pushing him off the bench. "Not really. I haven't done this before."

"Take my hand." She drew out her hand. He grabbed onto it and pushed himself off the bench. Bebe stomped on the crunchy snow and headed towards the shimmering, icy lake. "Make sure when you skate on the ice, you keep your balance. Otherwise, you're gonna fall on your ass like you did when you came over my house that one time."

"Didn't you trip me?"

"Try to walk on the ice since it's your first time," she continued, ignoring his question. "Relax your body, don't be stiff." Bebe stepped on the ice with no problem. Kyle gently stepped on it and immediately lost his balance. Bebe yanked his arm. "I said relax!"

"I'm gonna die," Kyle said.

"No you're not," Bebe reassured him. "Just go with the flow. Have you ever skated? Like, in general?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that, only with ice. And the fact that you're wearing actual blades on the back of your skates."

He held on Bebe's arm tightly. "Please don't let go of me."

"I won't." She glided through the ice with Kyle holding onto her. "When you get the hang of it, it can be really fun." She was skating around the lake. Kyle traveled his hands on her shoulder.

"Am I being annoying?" he asked, wondering if he was being too clingy.

"No," she answered. "But you have to learn to let go."

"I'll try." He let go of Bebe's shoulders and stood perfectly still. Then, he slipped and fell right on his behind.

Bebe turned around too quickly and almost fell right on him. "Kyle! Are you okay?" She took his hand and tried pulling him up.

He stood up carefully. "I'm butt hurt." Bebe laughed after he said this.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen a few times."

"Now you tell me."

"I don't need to tell you this. It's common knowledge." She skated away from him. Kyle stood there with his arms outstretched.

"Um, Bebe. Could you please come back?" She then circled around around him a few times, as if taunting his inability to skate along with her. "You're mean. I don't wanna do this anymore." He crossed his arms and tried to look away from her.

Bebe pushed his shoulders and helped him glide through the ice. Kyle felt like he was a helpless, annoying, pathetic little brat. He was still having fun all at the same time.

--

A text appeared on Clyde's cellphone. It was from one of his trusted buddies, Kevin Stoley. While he received the message, he was inside his house on the couch, watching television, drinking a can of pepsi on his hand. Indeed, it was another normal day for Clyde Donovan. That is, until the text message revealed something horrible to him.

_Hey clyde, bebe is cheatin on u._

"What!?" he shouted after he read it. He replied, _with who?_

_Kyle Broflovski. _It only took that name to have Clyde crush his can of soda. "Oh, that bastard's gonna get it," he muttered while he began calling Kevin.

* * *

**Ugh-oh, here comes the drama! Will Wendy tell Stan she's pregnant? Will Clyde confront Kyle in the next chappie? You're just gonna have to find out, once I update again. Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter!**


	5. A Good Guy Like Kyle

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You've made me smile like the cheshire cat. :3 I appreciate you taking the time to writing them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: A Good Guy Like Kyle

_Monday_

Kyle walked to homeroom alongside Stan and Kenny. Cartman was already in there, bossing around Butters as usual. He spotted Bebe and gave her a quick wave. She waved in return, all while Clyde stared at the two suspiciously. _He's really gonna get it, _he thought angrily, his hands forming into clenched fists. When, exactly, would Kyle get it? He knew right after school, he would get a taste of the clenched fist that Clyde desperately needed to get rid of. That's what Kevin suggested anyways when they talked on the phone last Saturday.

Bebe didn't even turn around to see him. He refused to greet her, so she decided it was best to ignore him. _That little, two-timing whore. If she didn't wanna get back with me, she should've told me instead of fuck around with this Jewish douchebag. And now, he's gonna get it. Way to go, baby. You could've prevented this all from happening, but you didn't._

Kyle averted his eyes on Clyde. Clyde narrowed his in return, which caused Kyle to quickly glance away. _What are you looking at, ugly-ass nerd? That's it, you better look away. Cause when I'm through with you, you won't have anywhere else to look but the ceiling._

Kyle took his seat and looked straight at the board. He then heard his name being called by Stan. "What?" he asked.

"You never replied to the message I sent you on Friday," Stan said. "So is it true?"

Kyle shook his head in denial. "It's not. Why do you think it's true?"

Someone threw a paper ball right at Stan's head. It came from Bebe's direction. "Ow."

"That didn't hurt, you crybaby," Bebe muttered.

"What is it?"

Bebe pointed her finger at Wendy, who still had her head faced down on the desk. Stan mouthed out, "She doesn't wanna talk to me."

"TALK TO HER," Bebe mouthed, emphasizing on her words.

Stan sighed in annoyance. "We'll talk later, dude," he told Kyle and diverted his attention to his moody girlfriend. "Wendy." He tried shaking her shoulder a little. "Wendy, please talk to me." She didn't say anything. "Wendy, why don't you talk to me? I'm your boyfriend, you can tell me anything!" Nothing came out of her mouth.

"Cough, cough, BABY PENIS, cough, cough," Cartman "coughed."

Stan glared at him. Cartman whistled innocently.

Bebe became disappointed in her best friend. _Come on, Wendy, you have to tell him something. _She looked straight at the back of Kyle's head.

"Kyle," she said out loud.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around."

"Do I have to?"

"Don't be a lazy bum."

He reluctantly turned in her direction. Clyde had his eyes on him the whole time. Kyle could feel it. "What is it, Bebe?"

"Hi," was all she said.

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

"Oh." He paused for a second. "Am I able to go over your house today?"

"No, I got cheerleading practice."

"You got it tomorrow too?"

"Yeah, so that's out of the question."

"Bebe, the project is due on the 21st. We've only got like, one more week to do it."

"Kyle, shut up, I know. Don't worry about it. I'm going to write out the questions. We'll rehearse the interview the weekend before. It's nothing to get stressed out over."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have as much honors as I do."

Bebe took offense in that. "So? Just because I'm not in all the smarty-pants classes you're in, doesn't mean I don't have stuff to worry about. I have a lot to worry about, like the stupid dance routine I have to perform for you ungrateful little bitches in the next pep rally. My mean-ass cheerleading coach keeps giving me shit for skipping practice too."

"For skipping twice?"

"For skipping twice! She says we suck and we look like absolute crap." She placed both her hands on her head. "It's stressing me out so much. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Why don't you quit?" Kyle suggested, playing with the charm bracelet wrapped around her wrist.

"I can't just quit. I joined the squad. I'm the head fucking cheerleader. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because you think my life is not as hectic as yours. Try being a cheerleader for a week. You won't be able to survive."

"Why? Is it as hard as ice-skating?"

Bebe gave him a practical smile. "If you don't have any rhythm, then it could be."

"What? I could dance." He began to do the cabbage-patch, and then he raised his hands in the air. Bebe chuckled at how silly he was acting.

"Stop, Kahl," Cartman said bluntly. "Just stop. Right now. You're Jewish."

"So what? You're fat."

"I could still bust a move better than you can. Even with all my fluffiness."

"Bust a move? More like bust your ass."

"I'm gonna bust _your_ ass if you don't shut up."

"Make me, you fucking prick."

"THAT'S IT KAHL. I challenge you to a dance-off! Right here! Right now!"

The bell rang, which indicated there would be no dance-off between Cartman or Kyle.

"Oh, shucks, I was looking forward to Eric beating Kyle in a dance-off," Butters complained as all the students went to go to their individual class.

Bebe walked over to Wendy's locker. There was a hollow and robotic expression on Wendy's face. Bebe was so distracted by it, she almost forgot what she was about to say to her.

"Did you tell Stan yet?" Bebe asked as Wendy closed her locker and walked towards her class. Bebe followed behind as if she was a loyal canine.

Wendy shook her head. "He won't even look at me."

"It's because you're not even talking to him." In the corner of her eye, she spotted her boyfriend and waved at him. He rotated his body in hostility. Bebe frowned at his unfriendly behavior towards her. _What is with him today!? Why is he avoiding me like this!? _"Look, Wendy. It's best if you talk to Stan and tell him what's going on, instead of AVOIDING him like he's got the swine flu." She made sure to emphasize "avoiding" as she passed by Clyde. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. I'll tell him in Geometry then."

"That's a good girl."

"Right. So, how are you and Clyde doing?"

"Don't ask, he's been acting like he's PMSing."

"Is he pregnant too?" They both laughed as they began to depart to their own classes.

—

_In Geometry Class..._

Both Wendy and Stan worked together on the worksheet their teacher handed out to them. They were allowed to work in groups of two, so of course they were going to choose each other. It was Wendy who asked if she could work with him, since Stan feared he was going to be rejected by her. While they both worked on individual problems from the sheet, they were quiet with one another. None of them said anything to each other, only a few words about their geometry problems.

"Is x equal to 2?" Wendy asked, handing over her sheet for him to look over.

"I got -2," Stan replied and compared answers with her. "Oh wait, I know what I did wrong." He began to erase it and rewrote a whole new solution.

"Stan, do you love me?" Wendy asked randomly, which took Stan off surprise.

"Of course I love you," Stan replied upsettingly. "Is that why you're not talking to me? Because you think I don't?"

"No, no it's just..." _I'm pregnant. _"I'm on my period right now. And it's affecting me a lot right now. So sorry if I act like a bitch right now."

Stan only stared at her. "Okay? I kinda figured you were on your period, judging by how moody you were acting."

_Ugh, you freaking jerk. _"Thanks for not getting mad at me." They went back to working on the unsolved problems from the worksheet. Stan was relieved inside his mind, and felt like he could stop worrying about Wendy now. Wendy felt a lot more troubled for not informing her boyfriend about her huge dilemma. She figured it wasn't really the right time to tell him, especially since they both were working on Geometry.

—

_Lunch_

"Girls are such a pain in the ass," Craig stated strongly. He took a bite into the chicken quesadilla they served at the cafeteria.

"Amen," Cartman added, agreeing with his statement. "They're always taking things seriously."

"They always want you to buy stuff for them."

"They put too much perfume on."

"And they know how to break your heart," Token said sadly, fiddling with the straw standing on his carton. "They lead you on. And push you off."

_Amen, _Kyle wanted to add, but didn't.

"They get moody all the damn time," Stan joined in. "And when you try to help them, they won't even look at you in the eye."

"They always expect you to call them right after you fuck," Kenny chimed in. "And it was supposed to be a one-time thing."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah," Jimmy said. "Th-Th-That's why I p-p-p-prefer prostitutes."

"They take too long to get ready!" Tweek declared.

"And they play with your emotions," Kyle said.

"Yeah! I say, forget them. They don't even know what they want, so why should we keep on paying attention to them? We should form an anti-girl brigade. Whose with me on this one?" Cartman said.

"I'm in," Craig said.

"I'm in too" Token said as well. "Craig, your cousin's a bitch. No offense."

"None taken. I already know."

"I'm in!" Tweek said.

"D-D-D-D-Ditto!"

"TIMMEH!"

It was only Stan, Kyle, and Kenny who didn't agree with them.

"Well, guys? Aren't you going to join our he-man woman haters club?" Cartman questioned.

"I can't," Stan retorted, munching on his quesadilla. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were whipped."

"Can I still fuck'em?" Kenny asked, interrupting Stan from retaliating at Cartman.

"That's all they're good for anyways. Go ahead."

"What? That's not true," Kyle said.

Cartman stared at him as if he turned into a martian. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were a girl."

"I'm not a girl, fat ass. I just think you're being a sexist pig."

"What the fuck? If you were really a guy, you wouldn't care what the fuck I say about girls."

"You're taking it to the extreme though. You're always doing that. And besides, girls aren't bad all the time. There are some good things about them.."

"Oh yeah? Like what, Susan B. Anthony?"

Kyle thought for a second. "They're good listeners. They laugh a lot. They give out the best hugs."

Token and Jimmy nodded their heads. "Th-Th-They do give out the b-b-best hugs."

"Yeah. And they're soft," Token acknowledged dreamily.

"And they have boobs!" Kenny shouted.

Cartman gave them looks of disgust. "I feel sorry for you guys. You think a girl's so great just because they have titties and they laugh at your lame jokes, but really, they're the most vile creatures in the face of the Earth."

"What about your mom?" Stan asked. "Does that also apply to her since she's a girl?"

"No, but I know whose mom it applies to."

"Shut your Goddamn mouth!" Kyle exclaimed angrily.

"What? I didn't say anything this time! That was all you."

"Oh please, I knew you were thinking it, Cartman. That's why I told you to shut your Goddamn mouth."

"Oh ho ho, Kahl. You need to get that stick out of your ass. Trust me, I'm not the one who put it there."

"You know what, you guys argue too much," Token said.

"Thank you!" Kenny said. "About time someone else noticed besides me."

Cartman shrugged his shoulders and stood up with a tray in his hands. "I try not to fight with him," he lied, "but he's the one who can't take a joke from me."

"It's because you're not joking most of the time. You actually mean it," said Kyle.

"See what I mean? Has zero sense of humor whatsoever." He went to throw out the remains on his tray and to buy a snack. Kyle was left in a bad mood. He didn't even bother taking a bite of his lunch.

"Dude, don't let him get to you like that," Stan told him. "We all know Cartman's an asshole."

"I know," Kyle replied. "But I just can't take it anymore. I always have to hear him talk bullshit to me everyday. I get pretty sick of it."

"S-S-S-Stop talking t-t-t-to him then," Jimmy advised. "You g-g-g-guys are r-r-really g-g-getting annoying."

"Yeah. Do you guys secretly love each other or somethin'?" Craig asked.

"No, he's in love with Bebe!" Tweek announced.

"TIMMEH!"

"No I'm not! I'm not in love with either of them," Kyle informed them.

"Doesn't look that way," Token muttered. "Even Clyde thinks you're trying to get his girl."

"I'm not. We're just friends!"

"I think Clyde hates you," Craig said. "Better watch your back, Broflovski."

Kyle already knew from the way Clyde looked at him. He only shrugged and went back to trying out his lunch. He didn't really want to think about Clyde or the hatred he might harbor for him because he hangs around Bebe. As long as it didn't turn into anything ugly or violent, he didn't really care. Clyde seemed like a rational person anyways. Why would he take out his jealousy on him? Clyde couldn't possibly try to pick a fight with him. He had to have a lot more common sense than that. At least, that's what Kyle thought. But he was wrong for hoping the best out of people.

—

A familiar song broke out in the hallways. It made almost everyone who passed by the cheerleaders glance at them quickly as soon as they heard it.

"Take it from the top, girls!" Bebe shouted to the other cheerleaders.

_OH MICKEY YOU'RE SO FINE, YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND, HEY MICKEY!_

They began to practice their routine, with Bebe in the front and the rest in the back. The cheerleading coach paid close attention to each of their moves and frowned at the results. She was a plump, blond woman who had masculine features, and even sounded a bit masculine in her voice. Her name was Ms. Bailey.

"**Stop, stop!**" she yelled to the cheerleaders and turned off the radio. Students who weren't even cheerleaders stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to her. "That was absolutely horrible! It wasn't even a minute into the routine, and you guys still managed to screw it all up! Esther, you need to slow down! Rebecca, you need to speed up! Annie, you need to quit the squad! And Bebe, take charge of your squad for once! They're all a mess! You're all a mess!" To prove her point of how frustrated she was, she smashed her clipboard right on the radio. It caused some cheerleaders and students to gasp at this in terror.

No one bothered to speak up except Bebe.

"Okay, girls, take it from the top," she told the cheerleaders, while they got into their positions. "And make sure you don't mess up this time." She regretted saying the last part, since it made her look like a bitch.

Ms. Bailey played the song again and the students went back to what they were doing. Kyle walked by them and waved at Bebe. Bebe made the mistake of waving back, which caused Ms. Bailey to stop the radio and yell at her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY, STEVENS!?"

Kyle regretted waving at her now. _Oops, _he thought as he witnessed this monstrosity and didn't pay any attention to Clyde stomping towards him. Just as Kyle saw a glimpse of Clyde, he immediately punched him on the cheek. The pain began to throb, causing Kyle to hold onto his face.

"OW, WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE!?"

"Broflovski!!!" Clyde yelled at him. "Get the fuck away from my girl!!!"

"Bitch, I could hang out with anyone I want to! It's a free country!!!"

A crowd of teenagers started to form. The cheerleaders stopped what they were doing (much to the dislike of Ms. Bailey) and went over to check out what was happening. Bebe had to push some people in order to see a good view of the fight. When she was right in front of the two feuding teenagers, her mood quickly changed to that of repulsion. She jumped into the fight when Clyde violently shoved Kyle.

"That doesn't mean you have to fuck around with someone else's girl, you motherfucker!!!"

"I wasn't fucking around with her!!!"

"Clyde, what the fuck are you doing!?" Bebe yelled while she held onto Kyle.

Clyde had a wild expression on his face, like that of a wild animal's. "Teaching this little clusterfuck a lesson! What the fuck are you doing cheating on me!?"

"What the fuck, I'm not cheating on you!"

"That's now what I heard from people who saw you guys at the ice rink!"

"We were just ice-skating, you fucking retard! We weren't kissing, we weren't holding hands, we weren't even fucking!"

"Wait, are you guys gonna fight or not?" Cartman asked loudly.

"NO THERE WILL NOT BE ONE, NOT WHILE I'M HERE," Ms. Bailey replied loudly as well. "You two, off to the principal's office **right now**."

_Are you kidding me? _Kyle thought in disbelief. "I didn't even touch him, Miss!"

"Yeah, he didn't even touch him!" Bebe said, defending Kyle.

"Okay, fine. You, off to the principal's office, **right now**." She pointed to Clyde, much to his dismay. He gave another icy glare to Kyle, then Bebe, and left with Ms. Bailey to Mr. Mackey's torture chamber. The crowd stared at him as he disappeared into the office.

"Screw you guys. I'm going home," Cartman called out and walked away. The crowd began to disperse, some people started complaining about the lack of action from the fight, whiles others talked about what they've just witnessed.

"Well this sucks," a voice said.

"What were they fighting about anyways?" another voice asked.

"I think it involved two people fucking and the guy wanted in," another voice retorted. "But they didn't want a threesome."

"That's not what they were fighting about, you idiot," another voice called out.

Kyle watched as the students went on with their regular lives. He rubbed the bruise that started to color on his cheek. Bebe frowned when she began to notice.

"Do you wanna go to the nurse's office?" Bebe asked as she took his hand away from the bruise. She bit her lip when she saw how deep the purple was getting. "Ay."

"Does it look that bad?"

"It looks pretty bad."

"We'll go to the nurse's office then." They went towards the nurse's office, which was down the hallway not far from where they were. They told the nurse about the bruise, so she took Kyle and Bebe to another room. The nurse told Kyle there was arnica cream and a jar of q-tips on the table they could use. There was also a mini fridge right by it that was filled with ice packs.

"If you have any trouble, I'll be right outside of this office," she told them. "Sorry, I'm a bit frantic right now. I have to discuss important matters with someone." After that, she left them alone.

Bebe grabbed the cream and some q-tips from the jar. Kyle sat on the comfortable seat and looked everywhere around him. The room had clean, white walls. The curtains and the furniture were a pale shade of green, making the whole room look neat and organized. It actually made Kyle feel a bit better, since he's never really seen this room in the nurse's office before.

"Ow, ow," Kyle muttered as he felt Bebe poke his bruise with the cold and wet q-tip. He moved his head around to prevent her from touching it.

"Hold still," Bebe instructed. "This is going to help the bruise heal faster."

"But you're stabbing it though. Could you at least be a bit more gentle?"

He stopped moving his head as he looked up at Bebe. She touched the bruise with the q-tip as delicately as she could. He closed his eyes to stop focusing on the pain so much.

When she was finished tending to his wound, he opened his eyes and saw a sorrowful-looking Bebe.

"I'm sorry that happened." She turned her back to him as she threw the q-tip in the garbage and went over to the small fridge. "I didn't know Clyde was going to try to fight you. If I knew what he was going to do, I would've tried to stop it. I would've explained to him I wasn't cheating on him."

"It's not your fault, Bebe. It's not like you were cheating on him. Someone just wrongly assumed that because they so happened to see us going to the ice-rink together."

"But still. Look what happened." She grabbed an ice-pack from the fridge and pressed it onto Kyle's bruise. He made a small, hurting cry when she did this. "Oops, sorry."

"It's gonna go away." He clung onto her hand softly. "I'm not gonna die, I promise."

She embraced him with comforting arms. "I know you're not. I just don't want anything bad happening to you. You're a good guy, you know that."

Kyle flushed when she hugged him. He nervously wrapped his arms around her waist in response, trying not to ruin this nurturing moment between them. He carefully placed his head on her chest.

"Thanks," he whispered lightly, causing Bebe to hold him even closer. "I like you Bebe. You're not as shallow as the other girls are."

"Thanks, Kyle. I like you too."

No one disturbed them for a good whole minute. Then, they let go of each other and pretty soon, they left the nurse's office. Kyle had a huge grin formed on his face, despite having the painful bruise on his cheek.

* * *

**End of Chapter! Yeah, Wendy didn't reveal anything to Stan, I'm sorry. It's too soon. D: I promise she will tell him eventually, as the story progresses. And yeah, Clyde overreacted when he confronted Kyle, but he's gonna learn. After all, life is supposed to be about learning from your mistakes. C:**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I love to read what they say!**

**Updates: I changed the title of the story to "That Clichéd Funny Feeling Inside." I think it sounds a lot better, don't you think?**


	6. Hopeless Romantic

**Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hopeless Romantic

Today felt bittersweet for Kyle. A punch on the face from your secret crush's boyfriend, followed by a kind gesture from that secret crush. Nothing was black and white anymore when you were growing up. When you were a small child, anything could've ruined your day. It didn't matter if anything good came along right after, you would still be pissed off of the overall outcome. When you're a teenager, you have to find something that could brighten your day or mood, whether it would be a hug from someone you positively adore, or just looking up porn on your computer.

And as Kyle left the school building, he spotted Stan waiting for him. It caused him to be happy and surprised all at the same time. His main buddy was waiting in the freezing weather for _him_, when he could've just gone away with his girlfriend or not be there at all to support him. What caught Stan's eye was the noticeable bruise beneath the ice pack Kyle carried with him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Stan asked, with a concerned tone in his voice. They both began walking away from South Park High.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Kyle responded as if the bruise didn't bother him at all. "It's nothing, really."

"Did you get in trouble? What happened with you and Clyde?"

Kyle squinted his eyes from the sound of that name. "Clyde is a dick, that's for sure. He thinks Bebe is cheating on him with me, just because someone told him we were ice-skating together."

A look of disbelief took over Stan's face. "And he hit you because of that? What a dumb ass."

"He is a dumb ass. And he hit me in front of a teacher too!"

"Wow, that's really stupid. At least you didn't get in trouble though... did you?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't even touch him. I almost got sent to Mr. Mackey's office though, if it wasn't for Bebe."

"Why? What she'd do?"

"She said I didn't touch him. She also took me to the nurse and helped me out with this bruise."

"Really? That makes her officially cool in my book now."

"Yeah, mine too." Kyle couldn't stop smiling from the time he had with her inside the nurse's office. The way she handled him, the way she tended to him... it was all so surreal and foreign to him. It was those type of moments that could be compared to rare gems. They didn't come by too often, but when they did, they were the most wonderful in the world to him.

Stan detected how silent his best friend became after they mentioned Bebe. Kyle was a very horrible liar. He definitely had something for her, even if he denied it to everyone around him. After what she's done for him today, it was impossible for Kyle _not_ to like her.

"And you don't like her at all?"

"Huh? Wha?" Kyle snapped out of his thoughts and went back to Stan.

"I said, 'And you don't like her at all?'" Stan repeated his question.

Kyle fell into silence again. He was unsure of whether to tell Stan or not that he, Kyle Broflovski, had the hugest crush on Bebe Stevens. It seemed embarrassing ever since he told Stan one time he would never like such a "dumb girl" like her. But then again, he told him that years ago, back when Bebe kissed him that one time inside the clubhouse they've built.

Since that was such a long time ago, Stan couldn't probably remember it.

"Actually I do like her," he finally admitted. "I like her a lot. I like her so much, I don't think I wanna be just friends with her. I like her so much, I think I'm going crazy over her. It may sound clichéd, but she makes me feel all fuzzy inside... and not in the 'I wanna bone her' kind of way either."

The only thing Stan could do was stop and stare. Kyle was confused with his abrupt actions and began to do the same. He didn't really know what Stan thought of him for confessing all those feelings to him.

_He probably thinks I'm a pussy, _he thought miserably. "Stan? Stan? Say something. Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"You actually feel that way about Bebe Stevens? My girlfriend's best friend?"

Kyle smacked his forehead. "Yeah. Now you know."

"You told me you'd never like her."

"I changed my mind! And that was years ago! UGH."

"Awwwwwww, Kyle likes Bebe! Dat's sho shweet!" Stan teased, much to the irritation of Kyle's.

"Do you really have to say that out loud?"

"I'm sorry, but it's kinda cute. You said you'd-"

"I know what I said," Kyle interrupted. "But people could change their minds. We do it all the time."

"When did you start liking her?"

"When we went to the mall."

"I KNEW IT. It was pretty obvious! They way you looked at her, the way you talked to her. Even Wendy thinks you like her too. Damn, we're smart."

"You guys aren't smart if it seemed really obvious."

"Shut up, you're mad."

Kyle pushed Stan with his arm and began running away from him. Stan chased right behind.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!" Kyle screamed in a shrilled and playful voice.

"Come back here, lover boy!" Stan exclaimed as he tried catching up to him.

—

There was no one in the world Bebe wanted to punch harder than Clyde Donovan. _How, _she thought as she took a bite of the granola bar she had in her hand while she tried to study at the same time, _did I end up dating that freakin' lunatic again!? Why did I take him back!? He's done nothing but cause more stress in my life! I hate him, I hate him so much! The next time I see him, I'm gonna tell him it's over for good! There's no getting back with him, no "but baby, you're my one and only, I'll miss you like crazy," no nothing! I'll show him. I'll show him I don't need him. _The book she had in front of her face was from History. She tried memorizing a few things from there, but her mind was too concentrated on Clyde and wanting to punish him.

_Oh my God Bebe, stop thinking about him already! _She tried focusing her mind on the History test she was going to take tomorrow, but alas, she could not. Instead, she tried thinking about someone a lot more positive, someone like... Kyle. Him and his know-it-all self. He wasn't as violent as Clyde, nor as stupid either. He's a lot more calm and down-to-earth. He's funny and very insightful too. He's not bad-looking either. In fact, he was really handsome. Really cute eyes, and a charming smile...

_He's still got a great ass, _Bebe thought in amusement. She chuckled and shook her head. _God, I'm such a weirdo._

All of a sudden, she heard the doorbell ring. She was too lazy to answer it, so she just stayed in her chair nearby the computer. Her mother answered it instead.

"Sweetie, there's someone who wants to see you!" Mrs. Stevens called out.

Bebe dashed down the stairs and to her disappointment, it was Clyde at the door. Her mother left those two alone. Bebe wanted to hurl something at his head.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly while she half-hid herself behind the door.

"Bebe, I'm sorry," he replied sadly and desperately. Bebe's eyes dropped to something he held in his hands. She couldn't see it all too well, since it was hidden behind him. "What happened at school—I really screwed up this time. You have to understand I was really mad. I thought you cheated on me, one of my best friends told me you did."

"And you believed him just because he saw me and Kyle at the ice rink. Yeah, you and your friend are a piece of shit, you know that?"

"Why'd you have to go with Kyle though? Why couldn't you just go with your regular friends!?"

"Ummm, cause he's one of my friends too? I could still hang around with friends that are not chicks. Who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with? You don't own me, Clyde!"

"Okay, okay, you're right Bebe. I acted really, really, really retarded. I mean, I even got suspended for two days because of that!"

"You totally and fully deserve it, asswipe."

"I know you hate me right now, and you know what, I understand. But Bebe, just please, please forgive me."

"Why should I do that? You already blew your chance."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Just then, he revealed the mysterious object in his hands and presented it to her. "Here."

It was a sunflower, standing yellow and tall. That was Bebe's favorite flower. She loved how bright it appeared, how big and bold it was. Sunflowers made her smile and admire them. There was also an envelope attached to the thin, green stem that kept it standing. Bebe stared at it in awe, wanting to take it away from Clyde's grubby hands.

"Clyde, I..." He shoved it in her hands. _Oh Jesus, _she thought as she held the overwhelming gift in her hands.

"Take it. I know it's your favorite flower. Please think about all the precious times we've had together. We've been together for so many years and I don't want them to be thrown away because of this stupid mistake I made. For all the times we've gone on and off, we could've just left each other and gone out with other people, but we didn't. And you know why? It's because we're meant for each other. You don't know how patient I've been with you all this time. I didn't even have sex with you yet. I'm still waiting for you to take my virginity already. Do you know how frustrating that is for a guy like me?"

"Okay Clyde whatever, it's called masturbating," Bebe interrupted and began closing the door on him.

"Bebe, wait, I love you!" _Bam!_ "... Call me..."

She rolled her eyes and went back to her room. The flower mesmerized her, and began clouding her judgments towards Clyde. _Why does he always do this to me!? _She took the envelope that was taped on the stem and tore it right open. She unfolded the letter it contained inside. The letter read:

_Bebe, I don't want to lose you despite all the stupid things I've done. You're my first and only true love. I'm sorry for punching Kyle in the face. He didn't deserve it. I'm also sorry for thinking you cheated on me. I knew I could always trust you, because you're perfect. You're smart, you're funny, you're just simply beautiful. I'm happy I have you as a girlfriend. Please don't break up with me. Give me one last chance in making everything better. And if I blow it this time, well, at least I could always tell people I've actually been with an angel. I love you. Clyde._

Tears had sprang inside Bebe's eyes when she finished reading this. A big lump formed inside her throat, followed by a pang inside her heart. Would she be able to break up with him after she read the most thoughtful letter he's ever given her? She wiped her eyes before the tears could come out. Five minutes ago, she wanted to brutalize him. Now, she's not quite sure what she wants to do anymore. She needed someone to help her, someone to guide her to the light.

Her cellphone was right by her History book. She picked it up and dialed one number she knew she could trust. She began to wait while it kept ringing. _Come on, pick up, pick up... _

"Hi, you've reached Wendy Testaburger. I may not be in my phone right now..." She hung up and decided to call another number she knew she could also trust.

"Uh, hello?" Butters voice broke out on the other line.

"Um, hey Butters," Bebe said dubiously. "What's up?"

"Oh, hello Bebe. Nothing really, just studying for the History test tomorrow. What about you?"

"Oh, did I disrupt you? Maybe I should call you back another time..."

"No, no, I've got plenty of time to study. Besides, I already know this stuff, heh. So, what is it that you wanna talk about?"

"Well, you see, I have this problem..."

"Mhm, go on. Is it with Clyde?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, after what had happened today, I figured you probably would."

Bebe lied on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "So, you know what happened?"

"Yes, I think everyone does."

"Well, shit. So anyways, he came over and apologized."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And he also gave me a sunflower and a letter that said the most precious things inside of it."

"How sweet."

"I guess so. The thing is though, I was planning to break up with him. And now, I don't know."

"Well, do you still love him?"

"I'm not sure. How could you tell when you're still in love with someone?"

"When it only takes a moment to take them back."

"Butters, that's not true. Sometimes, when you take back people really quickly, it could mean you're either desperate or really codependent. Especially when they've hurt you in any way."

"Has Clyde ever hurt you?"

"Not really..."

"And how long does it take you to get back with him?"

"It takes awhile sometimes..."

"Then I don't think you're in love with him."

The honest and brutal statement Bebe dreaded to hear. No one has really said that to her, not even Wendy told her any of this. She probably thought it was going to hurt Bebe's feelings. But it didn't; it actually relieved Bebe a little. To know that this love wasn't really going anywhere. To know it was rather pointless for them to try and rekindle their feelings... and for what? It's been heartache and pain. Why would they want to know if they could face it again? Sure, they can't stop right now, they've traveled so far. But to change this lonely life...

"I wanna know what love is!" Bebe shouted over her cellphone. "I want you to show me!"

Butters widened his eyes. "...What?"

"I wanna feel what love is!"

"Bebe, are you okay?"

"I know you can show me!"

"Bebe?"

"Yes? Oh right, sorry. Thank you Butters. You've been really helpful."

"Oh, no problem Bebe. I'm happy I've helped you in your situation."

Somewhere in the back of Bebe's mind, Foreigner was playing one of their best known songs...

* * *

Clyde's seat was empty during Homeroom period. Kyle did a mental, victory dance upon realizing this. _Serves ya right, you no-good trick, _he thought bitterly as he turned his head back to the front. Yesterday, he had a very hard time explaining to his parents about the damn bruise on his face. His mother overreacted when she saw it and immediately wanted to press charges on whoever did that to him. She wanted full details on what happened. Who did it, why'd they do it, how they'd do it, did they hit him somewhere else...

"_Mom, it's okay," Kyle reassured. "He's going to get in trouble for it."_

"_He better get what's coming to him!" she said heatedly as she went to the bathroom to get something for his wound. "Otherwise, I'm going to call the school for not taking extreme measures in this! No one can hurt you like that, bubby. Especially over something so petty and stupid!"_

_Kyle sighed wearily. His father, Gerald Broflovski went over by him and gave him a pat on his back._

"_Son, I know you think your mom's overreacting..."_

"_It's because she is! I'm fine, I'm not dead! I just got a bruise, that's it. It doesn't even hurt that much. And besides, the guy's already gonna get what he deserves. Let's just stop talking about it!" He buried his head inside hands._

"_Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? I mean, what the guy did... he seemed to really have hostile feelings towards you..."_

"_It's only because he thinks I was messing around with his girlfriend! It's not true!"_

"_Well, you must really like her then if it seemed like you two were messing around."_

"_I do not like her. We are just friends who happen to hang out a lot."_

_Ike came inside the kitchen to grab a cookie from the cookie jar. He stopped and took notice of the purple bruise. "That must've hurt, dude."_

"_You're telling me."_

"_Did you hit back?"_

"_No."_

"_Wuss."_

"_Ike, don't call your brother a wuss. He was actually the smart one in not engaging in any physical violence."_

"_Did you get hit by the girl you liked?"_

"_No, by her boyfriend."_

_Ike laughed at his answer and then left with the cookie in his hand. Gerald went back to his son with a knowing expression in his eyes._

"_You do like her."_

"_No I do not! Dad, let's drop it already!"_

"_Okay, whatever you say Kyle." They were quiet for a minute. "So, is she really pretty?"_

"_Pretty doesn't come close to the way you could describe her," Kyle explained. "You need better and more meaningful words."_

"_Oh, like attractive? Hot? Sexy? Bangable?"_

"_No, dad." He snickered at the choices of words his father used._

_His mother came back with the whole aid kit. "We're gonna heal that bruise in no time bubby," Sheila told her son. She grabbed out a few things from it and ordered Kyle to stay still. This was going to be a long day for him..._

The bruise was already fading. That was actually good. He didn't have to worry about people looking at it so much. Of course, they still asked questions about it. And yes, they were people who asked if he was the one who was punched by Clyde. He wasn't in the mood to answer dumb questions like that. He wasn't really in the mood to answer any questions at all. In fact, he wanted to put this all behind him now.

He heard a whistle come from Cartman. It was probably the sight from his bruise, since everyone practically associated with it and forgot all about Kyle in general.

"Man, he would've got you good," Cartman said, making Kyle feel extremely resentful towards him.

"Go suck his dick if you're so proud of what he did to me."

"What? I'm telling it like it is. You barely did anything about it."

Kyle looked off to another direction. He didn't want to talk say anything else to Eric, since it would end up in argument anyways.

"Kahl, don't be such a whiny jew." He pretended he didn't hear that. "So you're not gonna talk to me anymore? Fine! You're a fag." Cartman extended his middle finger at him and went to take his seat.

Wendy was playing with Stan's hair, staring at the back of his head with desire that filled her eyes. Stan didn't mind Wendy twirled some of his strands; as long as it made her happy and at peace, he could care less if she even made a braid from his then began to wonder how we would look like with a braid in his hair.

"Having fun back there?" he asked.

She ruffled his hair a bit. "Stan, you have really soft hair."

"Thank you, Wendy. Just so you know, the curtains match the drapes." He turned around and sheepishly smiled at her. She shook her head with a smirk that appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I already know that sweetie." They linked hands with each finger that laced the other.

They focused on each other's face, and blocked out the rest of the world. They didn't care if other people were looking at them and whispering about them. They knew they were completely envious of the relationship they've kept.

"Say, when your period goes away, why don't we... try out our new love-making skills again?" Stan suggested, leaving Wendy feel repulsed by him. It caused her to break hands at an instant.

"No, Stan. We're not gonna try out our new love-making skills again," Wendy rejected sternly. This crushed Stan's heart as his jaw dropped in agony.

"What!? Why not? Didn't you enjoy it last time?"

She's enjoyed it a little too much, she wanted to tell him. However, she also wanted to tell him something else rather important as well, something that resulted after they've tried out their new "love-making skills," but she didn't feel like they both were ready to take in the news. Wendy was still recovering from the shock when she found out.

"I did. But I just... don't want our relationship to be based on nothing more than sex." The excuse she provided him was half-true.

Stan grabbed onto Wendy's hand again. "It won't be. I promise." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Just tell me whenever you wanna do it. I don't mind waiting again."

Bebe watched as the two lovers were acting extra lovely with one another. She was one of the envious teenagers who wanted a long-lasting relationship like the one Wendy and Stan had. It didn't help when Wendy was her best friend and always talked about how great Stan treated her. She longed for someone to love her as much as Stan loved Wendy. Whenever they were happy, they were extremely happy. Not even Clyde had made her that happy.

"Look who wants to join us," Stan hinted to Wendy. Bebe snapped out of whatever jealous-induced coma she was in, and pretended she didn't know what they were talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him arrogantly.

"Sorry I didn't return your call last night," Wendy said. "My cellphone died."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Was it anything important?"

"Yeah, but I already got advice from someone else."

"Tell me."

Bebe motioned Wendy to come closer to her. Wendy walked over to Bebe's desk and she began whispering in her ear. Stan wasn't too pleased with Bebe stealing his girlfriend, so he turned his attention back to Kyle.

"Your little object of affection is stealing my lover," Stan teased.

Kyle shrugged a shoulder. "Not my problem, dude."

"Yeah it is. What if they have no time for us anymore?"

"I'm not even dating her..."

"....Yet!" Stan smirked as he added this. "I could hook you guys up, if you want to."

"But Clyde—"

"Forget about him. He's history." He looked over to Bebe, who was still whispering something to Wendy. "I could help you out here, Kyle."

As tempting as that sounded, Kyle felt a little embarrassed about the mere idea. Bebe might even think Kyle wasn't confident enough to ask her out himself.

"No," Kyle rejected. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll do this myself. But thanks though."

The bell rang. Homeroom period had ended. When Bebe stood up and went towards the door, Kenny had "accidently" tripped and landed on the softness of her chest. Bebe yelped at this.

"OHMYGOD, I'M SO SORRY," Kenny shouted to her as he lifted his head from her body.

Bebe cocked an eyebrow. "It's okay." She quickly departed from the classroom. Kenny grinned mischievously, passing by his friends who've witnessed this small, perverted event.

_I'm gonna kill Kenny, _Kyle thought and left the classroom.

* * *

**End of Chapter! Before I leave this finished, I just want to respond to some of the reviewers.**

**StupidityisStupid- I'm glad I made you a Kyle/Bebe fan. JOIN US!!! xD**

**Angelic Guardian- Your reviews are love. Y'know what, I think I should change the title back. I thought it sounded dumb at first, but I got really used to seeing the original title a lot more.**

**ticktock1029- Thank you for loving it. :)**

**Nikki-fox- I never had anyone call me kick-ass before. Thanks, doll.**

**lotrarwen0- Ummmm, Wendy apparently doesn't know. :P And it was great that you picked up the meaning of the title. Snaps for you! And also, you've probably already noticed what the original title was. Look up if you haven't. :) **


	7. A Flight of Stairs

_Dear Readers,_

_I am very sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I am not going to blame it on schoolwork or anything like that, but I will blame it on my lack of creativity right now. Nothing's really been inspiring me. It's just I've had a lot of problems going on right now. Drama has kept my mind busy and it's been consuming my thoughts and ideas. But don't you worry, I've been feeling a lot better now. I am not going to lose faith in this fanfiction. I love you guys._

* * *

Chapter 7: A Flight of Stairs

The four South Park boys were leaving school as soon as it had ended. They were all headed to Cartman's house to play the new video game he received for Thanksgiving. Actually, Stan was the one who wanted to, while the other two didn't really care so much for Tekken 6. Stan pleaded for Kyle to tag along with him, while Kenny only went there for the free food. He knew Mrs. Cartman always had something prepared inside her kitchen.

While Cartman and Stan were fighting with each other in the game, Kyle watched uninterested and bored. Kenny held a big bowl of potato chips, munching on them as if that was the last meal he was going to have for the day. Both of their minds were focused on other things. Kyle thought about his English project, how lame this game turned out to be, and of course, Bebe. He couldn't stop thinking about her after that moment they had inside the nurse's office. He wanted to travel inside a time machine to go back and re-live it.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally kicking your ass," Cartman told Stan.

"Bitch just wait," Stan told him in return. "I'll get better at this and then we'll see who's kicking whose ass."

Cartman finished Stan's character off with a huge combat move. Kenny looked over to Stan, who looked rather displeased that his character was killed. "You got served!" Kenny yelled.

"And what!?" Cartman also yelled.

"NOOOO!" Stan screamed. "I want a rematch!"

"Alright, bring it."

They played a second time. Kyle sighed deeply. He was definitely losing his mind in that house. Since there was nothing for him to do, he decided to work on his homework. There was a whole stack he had to complete for the next day. He began working on his honors geometry.

"Hey Kyle, did you ask out Bebe yet?" Kenny asked as Kyle tried concentrating on his math problems.

"No," he mumbled. "Why?"

"Oh, you know, just asking." Kenny removed his hood as he said this. His blond, messy hair stuck up a bit from the static of his parka. He smoothed it over and shook his head.

"Are you interested in her?"

Kenny shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe."

This made Kyle a little nervous. Kenny was a good-looking teenager. He probably could have any girl he wanted if his removed his parka more often. "Are you planning to ask her out?"

"Possibly."

Stan couldn't help but overhear this conversation. Even Cartman eavesdropped on those two.

_Don't even think about it, Kenny. _"What makes you think she's going to say yes?"

Kenny pretended to think his answer over. "Today, she didn't really do anything to me when I practically motorboated her tits. And maybe with the right words, I could have her easily wrapped around my dick."

Kyle snorted at this. Kenny was obviously delusional if he thought Bebe was that much of an easy girl.

"Yeah, okay, good luck with that." He didn't say anything after that.

Kenny waited a bit for Kyle to add more to his sentence, but he didn't. "You're not going to try to stop me?"

"Stop you from doing what?"

"From trying to get with Bebe. I thought you liked her."

"I like her as a friend. Whatever you do is not any of my business."

"Kyle, that's bullshit," Stan said abruptly. He paused the game.

"Hey, what the hell dude!? I was beating your balls again!" Cartman angrily told him.

"That's not bullshit," Kyle replied. "Whatever he does really is none of my business."

"But you really do like Bebe! Why are you gonna throw that all away for Kenny!?"

"Hey, all's fair in love and war," Kenny added.

"But dude, you know Kyle has a thing for Bebe. Why would you do that to one of your friends?"

"He practically told me he doesn't even care."

"You know Kyle! He gets embarrassed when he tells us these things."

Kyle shoved Stan after he said this. "What the hell, dude!? That was supposed to be a secret!"

Kenny pointed at Kyle. "Aha! So you do like her!"

Cartman was getting sick of all this drama about a dumb girl. "Guys, she's just a dumb girl," he joined in. "See, if you all would've joined the he-man women haters club, you guys wouldn't have a problem with this."

"But I have a girlfriend, Cartman," Stan explained.

As a response, Cartman made a whipping sound directed towards him. Stan flipped his middle finger in response.

"Okay, you know what? I'm going home," Kyle announced. He packed up his things and headed for the door. "I'll see you douchebags tomorrow." He slammed the door shut. The three other guys didn't move a muscle.

"Way to go, Kenny," Stan said.

"What!? I was being honest!" Kenny retorted. "I just wanted to give him the heads-up on this!"

"But Kyle has a crush on Bebe! Why would you do that to one of your friends?"

"It's not my fault he keeps telling us he doesn't like her. I wouldn't be trying anything on Bebe if he just told us."

Cartman yawned obnoxiously loud. "Who cares about Kahl's little girl problems? If he's not gonna tell you guys shit about anything, then you all should just leave him alone. It's pretty obvious he has a thing for Bebe, yeah, but who gives a fuck. Keeny, what you're doing right now is perfectly normal, but since you already knew Kahl liked whatsherface, why are you trying to get into her panties? I mean, that is a really awesome plan, I would personally do it, but Bebe is too much of an annoying little slut."

Kenny gave him a look of confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is, don't you think it's a little messed up for you to do that to one of your freends?"

Kenny nodded his head. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Bros before hoes, everybody knows."

"But if he doesn't do anything about it, then I'm just gonna go ahead and make a move."

"Of course, of course. Can't have one hoe all to yourself, I understand."

"Whoa, Cartman. I've never really seen this side of you before. You actually seem like you're... caring for Kyle," Stan pointed out.

"Not really. I'm just sick of hearing you guys fight over some blonde bitch. It's a pain in the ass."

Stan continued on with the game. He was planning to call Kyle later on as soon as he won at least one round against Cartman.

—

Ms. Bailey blew her whistle. The cheerleaders stopped instantly and turned their attention to her. They've practiced the dance routine at least twenty times in the past few hours and they were getting pretty worn out. Bebe's muscles felt sore and her legs were turning into jello.

"Good, but not good enough," Ms. Bailey criticized them, yet again. "Do it over!"

This earned her a few groans from the cheerleaders. Bebe didn't think she could stand for another minute.

"Coach, can we PLEASE do this tomorrow? My legs are aching."

"My back hurts!"

"I think I'm gonna die if I do this one more time!"

Ms. Bailey rolled her eyes. "Pathetic. What you're doing right now is nothing. You can't even call yourselves real cheerleaders, since real cheerleaders don't whine as much as you all do. I'm very disappointed with the group of girls I have to work with here."

_Oh for the love of Jesus Christ, just shut the fuck up,_ Bebe thought irritatingly.

"You're all dismissed." This shed hope for the cheerleaders when they heard they could leave. "I give up! Every single day, I have to put up with this..."

They all ran towards the locker room before they could hear any of Ms. Bailey's complaints. Bebe undressed as quickly as she can and checked her cellphone at the same time. There were 3 unread text messages. Two of them were ridiculous chain letters from her friends. One of them was from Kyle, and it said:

_hey. just thought i'd send you a text message making sure youre still alive from cheerleadin practice haha._

The text brightened Bebe's mood and she responded with:

_hey. dont worry, im not dead just yet. ;) thx for caring, xoxo._

She sent it and bit her lip playfully. Then, she started putting on her regular clothes and called her dad to pick her up, since she was too tired to go walking.

When Kyle received her message, he was silently thrilled. Currently, he was inside his room finishing his homework. When he read the text, he tried thinking about something to reply with. He texted with "_thats what i'm here for. just thinking of you._" but began deleting that one, since it sounded too "romantic" from him. Instead, he settled with:

_i wasnt worrying, i was actually hoping. :P_

He sent it to her and laughed about it. Two minutes later, he received a text from her saying, "_oh ur a jerk i take back my xoxo's.;(_" He laughed again and responded with:

_j/k j/k i dont mean it. i DID worry about you. and dont take back your xoxo's!!!_

_i knew you werent that much of a jerk and you should worry about me cuz cheerleadin practice wuz HELL. and fine, i dont take back my xoxo's. have fun wit them._

_awwww poor bebe. you'll get through it i promise. :) just think about me and all your troubles will go away. ;D _

_lol i'll think about you ice skatin that 1 time you landed on ur cute butt. hey, it does help. :D_

_... you still think my butt is cute? :'D_

_;)_

_Oh yeah, she wants me, _Kyle thought amusingly. _Still don't know what she sees in my ass though. Wait, that didn't sound right..._

He couldn't believe he was flirting with her via text message. He much rather preferred if they were doing this in person though, but he figured he could take what he could get. So long as they were communicating with one another, it wouldn't even matter to him. They could be doing it with messages in a bottle as long as they continued to talk. He was going to send another message when a new message appeared on his cellphone, interrupting the one he was going to send to Bebe. That message came from Kenny.

_What the hell does this dickwad want? _He opened it and read, "_dude i'm rly sorry. :( i just got rly horny thinkin about ur girl's tits. u know me._"

It actually surprised Kyle and he felt a lot better. He texted back, "_It's ok, its understandable._" and sent it to him. He already knew how Kenny could act when his hormones were out of control. It tends to happen quite a bit, but they were used to Kenny's sexual nature.

* * *

Wendy took a deep breath as she looked at the crow of teenagers sitting on the bleachers. Two days have passed already and she still hasn't said a word to her boyfriend about being pregnant. The week went by surprisingly quick. It was already Friday. A pep rally was being held today and Wendy was a part of it. She was going to introduce the teams of South Park High. Everyone in the whole school was going to be there. So far, she hasn't seen her best friend Bebe all day. The only interaction she had with her was in the hallways. Bebe said she had urgent news to tell Wendy and it was quite important.

"What is it?" Wendy asked slightly curious.

Bebe was in her cheerleader outfit. She didn't have the time to tell Wendy right away. "Did you see the news this morning?"

"Um, no. What about it?"

Bebe was about to open her mouth when...

"STEVENS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Ms. Bailey shouted to her.

"Shit," Bebe muttered under her breath. "Listen, Wendy, I'll tell you after the pep rally."

Ever since, Wendy was anxious about the news Bebe was going to tell her. She took a glimpse of the crowd on more time. She saw Stan staring right at her and grinning very affectionately. This made Wendy put on a smile. She stood up and walked in the center of the gymnasium.

"Hey South Park High!" she screamed in the microphone in her hands. "Make some noise!"

Everyone went wild. Stan called out her name and Wendy blew a kiss towards him.

"BOOOO, WENDY YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT!" Cartman booed at her. This caused laughter to break among the teenagers sitting around him. "SUCK MAH BALLS!"

Stan violently shoved Cartman. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" he yelled at him.

"I don't give a fuck! BOOO, WENDY! YOUR VAGINA'S SO HUGE—" And then Stan punched Cartman in the stomach.

Cartman stopped for a second and then punched Stan on the cheek in retaliation. Stan held onto his cheek and began tackling Cartman furiously on the bleachers. The teenagers stood up and formed a circle around them. Two of the teachers ran up to the bleachers. They grabbed Stan and took him off Cartman. After that, they lead him out of the gymnasium, Wendy watching in deep concern.

_Stan. _She passed the microphone onto someone else and followed behind.

"B-Bring in the ch-ch-cheerleaders!" Jimmy shouted and the crowd roared. The cheerleaders came out and began doing their dance routine. When the music started playing, Kyle looked up from the book he was reading and began to shout hysterically at the sight of Bebe dancing. He was unaware with what happened at the moment.

His best friend was waiting by the stairs, arms crossed and dirty expression on his face. The two teachers told him to wait as they head to the principal's office and form a complaint about him. Stan sighed heavily and felt the urge to murder Cartman.

"Stan?" a high-pitched voice called out.

"Wendy?" She appeared right in front of him and embraced him passionately. He hugged her back as tight as he could. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Stan, what happened? Why did you hit Cartman?"

"It's because he was saying all these mean things about you. I had to make him stop."

As a result, Wendy planted her lips against his and gave him a kiss of gratitude. "Awww, Stan. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Wendy. I'm never gonna let cluster fucks like him say things like that about you. I care about you a lot and I never want to see you hurt."

Wendy bit her lip nervously when she heard this from Stan. Eventually, she had to tell him and she figured right now was the right time.

"Stan, I need to tell you something."

Stan raised both his eyebrows. "What is it, honey?"

"It's something I need you to bear with me. Promise you're not gonna leave me after I tell you this, but...."

_Oh Jesus, please don't tell me..._

"I'm pregnant."

Stan took one good look at her. He was too tongue-tied to form a sentence at the moment. Wendy stared at him in anticipation. She waited for him to say anything, at least one word, so they both could get it over with.

But he didn't say anything at all. Instead, he pushed her body down the stairs.

--

After the pep rally, Kyle met up with Bebe and hugged her excitedly. "You did really good," he assured her.

"Are you being honest with me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hell yeah! It was freaking awesome." They walked down the hallways side by side. Everyone around them was bouncing off walls and acting totally hyper. "Looks like you guys put a lot of effort into it."

"Oh, thank God!" Bebe exclaimed in relief. "Cause I was about to die if Ms. Bitchy said anything bad about it!"

"Well, it looks like she's not gonna have the chance now."

"Thanks, Kyle. I'm glad you thought it was awesome."

They smiled at each other. "Hey, do you wanna go out?"

Bebe widened her eyes. "What?"

"I mean, do you wanna go out to eat?" Kyle rephrased his last sentence.

"Oh." Bebe giggled. Kyle sheepishly grinned. "Okay, sure."_ Of course he's not gonna ask me out... _she thought in disappointment.

_

* * *

_**End of Chapter! Now I'm going to reply to some of your reviews:**

**playmymusic323- Thanks hun!**

**Lillyfan123- Don't worry, this is KylexBebe. :)**

**Angelic Guardian- You'll find out in the next chapter if Bebe broke up with Clyde, but I think the answer's pretty obvious. And thank you for catching my little fail. :D And again, I'm really really sorry I took so long. You're such a really awesome fan.**

**sugar- Thank you! And here it is. :)**

**fanta-fanta- I'm glad to hear that. Thank you!**

**southparkfan113- Oh, she did. ;P And thank you!**


End file.
